Just Keep Going: The 39th Hunger Games
by districtfours
Summary: Now in its 39th year, The Hunger Games are more popular than ever. The games are going strong and the Capitol loves it. What new tributes will step into the arena this year? And who will make it back home? Open SYOT.
1. Let the Games Begin

**Luca Vermillion, Head Gamemaker**

Another year, another games.

It's my fourth year as head gamemaker. I still get the same thrill as I did from my first games, where the boy from District one put on a glorious display of strength and skill and killed his final opponent with an sword to the head. The desert mountain arena with its quicksand traps and vulture mutts was a hit, and propelled me into stardom. I don't think I slept after attending the after party and Caesar was suspicious about my sunglasses at the interview the next morning.

Of course it's a tiring job. It never really stops. I get about a month of rest after the final interview before I go back into meetings to draft up a new arena and new twists. Prepping for the Victory Tour with all the interviews and countless questions about the next year. People in the Capitol are so impatient. But I love all of the teasing. The anticipation never gets old.

There's only a few days before the reapings and I'm out at the arena going through my final walkthrough. I use my tablet to test the cameras in the arena, making sure I can control them at ease and get good shots of every inch of the place. One of my staff shows me an area that tributes can use for shelter, and another points out an area that would be a great place for a battle.

I look out over the arena, which is just the perfect size. I learned from my first year that an arena too big means a lot of tributes get lost and end up avoiding each other. And from my studies back when I was a new gamemaker, a small arena means a shorter games, and we can't have that. I give a nod to the building team, appreciating their hard work.

They've done a good job. The audience will surely love it, as long as we stay on our toes and execute everything perfectly. Now all we need are the tributes. I can relax until then, knowing the arena is set. Once the first name is drawn at the first reaping, that's when the real work begins.

* * *

**Hello! This is my first SYOT, so please bear with me haha. The form, info, and rules are all in my profile. Please PM me if you have any questions. This first chapter is short and sweet, and Luca isn't a really big character, he's just here to introduce the story. I'll post another chapter as characters start to be submitted. Thanks!**


	2. Last Year's Winner

**Indigo Oakley, District 7, Winner of the 38th Hunger Games**

I stare down at my cards, knowing I'm one play away from the win. I make sure to keep my expression dull, not wanting to give anything away. The man next to me plays a card. _This is too easy,_ I think, as I reveal my hand and everyone at the table sighs. I collect my winnings and head over to the bar.

There's no need for the money, I just like the winning. Seven has tons of underground gambling rings, and every since I won the games there's no need for me to work or go to school. I'll admit that it's starting to develop into an addiction, but I like to think that it's at least better than alcohol or morphling.

**"It's dangerous for you to be down here. How much longer are you gonna do this for?"** Davy, the bartender asks me. He's the only one down here who knows who I am, and thankfully he keeps it quiet. I can tell he's getting annoyed with me though, but I know he won't do anything about it, since I'm always buying drinks with my earnings.

**"Until I get bored. Besides, the Peacekeepers know better than to arrest a victor,"** I place my newly-earned money in front of him. **"Buy those guys a round on me. I feel bad for constantly kicking their asses every night."**

Davy stubbornly shakes his head and takes the money. I tell him goodbye and pull my hat down more over my face. I do wonder what would happen if any of the people here recognized me as the most recent victor. If anything, they should be thanking me for the winnings the district got for my win.

As I walk through the shadows to Victor's Village, the darkness is illuminated by one of the large billboards in town. It's an advertisement for the upcoming games. I want to look away, but my eyes are glued to the screen.

**"You already know what time of the year it is! In just one week the reapings begin! And you don't want to miss it."** Caesar Flickerman's face is as cheerful as ever. He lets out a hearty laugh as the Capitol seal flashes on the screen.

I continue on, not wanting to think about the upcoming games. Yeah, it's nice to be alive and back home. But I'm stuck with a lot of bad memories. I remember how hard it was to sleep on the Victory Tour, so I imagine it'll be worse during an actual round of the games. How the hell am I supposed to mentor people? I won mostly on luck. I'm still trying to figure out if I should actually become friends with the tributes or not get too attached.

I save the decision for next week as I head into my house. I make sure to be as quiet as possible since the rest of my family is already asleep. I grab a slice of bread from the pantry and head upstairs for another night of restlessness. I just hope the two kids from Seven who head out next week are more ready then I am.

* * *

**Here's a quick update! A look at last year's victor, who will be a mentor later on. Keep submitting those tributes, there are still spots open! Once we start getting more I can post the reapings.**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Bronwyn Salion, 18, District 1 Female**

I sit on my bed in the Academy, contemplating whether or not I should do some last minute training or take it easy since it's reaping day. I don't need the extra practice since I'm the best there is, but it would help me get into the right mindset. Besides, DeAngelo would have wanted me to be as ready as possible. I remember his encouraging spirit, and I get up and head to the weapons room.

There aren't many people training today, just a few younger kids sharpening their skills. I pay no attention to them and their comments, only focusing on myself and the training dummy in front of me. District One's technology is becoming more advanced, so the dummy is able to fight back, albeit nowhere near a good as a real human. I watch as it runs towards me shakily, and I'm able to aim a knife to it's chest before it even gets close. A few more rounds with my knives and a few with a spear and I'm satisfied. I'm feeling as confident as ever and excited for what's to come in the next few weeks.

There's still time before I need to head to the square for the reaping, and I plan to visit my sister, Callie. She's been different ever since our friend and mentor, DeAngelo, was killed in the games a few years back. I used his death as motivation, whereas it made her lose all of her spunk. Not feeling anything might be good for a career tribute, but unfortunately for her it wasn't enough to get her picked to volunteer. Cal's the only family I have ever since our family dumped the two of us in the Academy. Even though she's not the same girl I'm used to, we're still close.

I use my extra key to open the door to her apartment. Her room is messy, and so is her outfit. It makes me sad to see how much DeAngelo's death has affected her.

**"Hey Cal. Happy reaping day."** She's sitting down watching a Capitol broadcast quietly.

**"May the odds be ever in your favor!"** She replies, taking a sip of coffee. I can tell she's still hurt by the fact that she never got to go to the games after all those years of training.

We talk for a bit, I tell her about my training session and she tells me about her new job. It almost feels like old times.

**"I'm proud of you, Bronwyn. Go win it for DeAngelo, yeah?"** I start to remember all of the memories the three of us had at the Academy. We spent so much time together training and DeAngelo made sure that the two of us were always looked after. I give her a hug, my tough career facade dropping for a few minutes.

We say our goodbyes, and I head out to get a good spot in the eighteen year olds section. On the way there, I run into one of my other friends, Malina. Another friend from the academy, although I'm not as close to her as I was with DeAngelo.

Malina's a year younger than me and can still train for next year. I'm hoping that when I get back, maybe I'll mentor her in the Academy like the other victors do. I give her a wave and a nod while she heads off to her section.

I glance around the square as our escort heads up onto the stage. I'm starting to get a little impatient, since I already know I'm going to be our district's tribute. Our escort, who is wearing a scaly lavender dress with yellow hair, is busy reading the same speech as last year. I zone out for a bit, imagining all of the different scenarios that could happen in the arena. I'm ready to go, ready to fight, and ready to win.

**"Now, time for the female tribute!"** The escort heads over to the bowl and draws a name. I know not to interrupt her, as we're taught in the Academy to be polite to reflect the luxurious representation of our district. Some of the kids I've trained with glance over my way as she reads the name, waiting for me to speak.

**"I volunteer as tribute!"** I shout, raising my hand in the air proudly. The peacekeepers come to lead me towards the stage, and I make sure to put on my best career look with a confident smirk.

**"Now what is your name dear?"** Our escort asks, doing her best to seem surprised that there's another volunteer for our district.

**"Bronwyn Salion,"** I say strongly, staring down the crowd. I spot Cal towards the back and she gives me a thumbs up. I know that they'll remember me, and I'm ready to get the win for DeAngelo.

* * *

**Clement Armstrong, 17, District 1 Male**

Another year, another reaping. Except this time, it's different. This year, I'm going to volunteer.

It's not uncommon in District One, since we're a career district. But I wasn't chosen for this year, after all I'm only seventeen and have a year left of training. District One likes to make sure we're prepared as possible, and older tributes usually have better odds anyways. I'm getting impatient though, and I know I'm ready and I've been training since I was six years old. I know I'm better than the boy chosen to represent us this year.

I'd like to spend my morning getting in some last-minute training, but instead those plans have changed. My father is going on one of his rampages this morning and that means me and my mother have to find somewhere to hide until he calms down.

He's been like this all my life. Something about him missing out on a career spot as a kid that still makes him mad to this day, and he takes it out on the two of us. It's one of the many reasons why I started training, to protect my mother and myself from his beatings. I wish I could get back at him now that I'm bigger and stronger, but that could get me into trouble, and I need to keep myself ready for the games. It'll all pay off in the end when I come back victorious, and can put him in his place.

I'm thankful that my friend Vicki is home and we're able to stay with her for the morning. We rush inside, hoping our father hasn't realized where we'd gone. Vicki and her family are busy getting ready for the reaping as well.

**"So, are you still not talking to Clyve?"** she asks we settle in. The name immediately puts a sour taste in my mouth, reminding me of what happened years ago.

Clyve was my best friend. We did training in the academy together since we were kids. And when my father would hurt me, I could go to him for help. I remember all the early mornings and late nights we spent training to make ourselves the best. We weren't friends, we were brothers.

Then I was reaped. Nothing scary for a career district, since a career will just volunteer for you. Except that didn't happen. Clyve shouted those two words before anyone else and went to the games.

What was even worse was that he won. He stole the glory of someone else, but the district didn't care, they got another victor. Clyve came back thinking he was better than everyone else, especially me. I refused to congratulate him since he had decided that I wasn't worth his time anymore.

**"No. There's no need to anyway, he's too busy being a victor,"** I tell Vicki. She just shakes her head, but she understands how much I hate him now.

After a quick breakfast, we say our thanks to Vicki's family once again and me and my mother go to get ready for the reaping. Luckily for us, my father seems to have already left for the reaping.

I check myself out in the mirror, admiring the suit that fits me so well. I want to look my best and represent the luxury element of our district when I'm up on stage. My black hair is slicked back nicely, and I wink, practicing on getting those sponsors.

I walk with my mom to the square and I go to get checked in. I make sure to stand as close to the walkways as possible, so I can volunteer quickly before the actual chosen tribute can. My eyes then drift up to the stage, where Clyve is sitting with the other victors. He doesn't know what's coming, and I'm ready to get back at him.

I make sure to pay close attention to our escort so I can pounce. She takes forever to talk, and I'm getting antsy. Finally, the female tribute is picked, and of course it's no surprise when someone volunteers. It's a girl named Bronwyn, who I've seen a lot at the training center. She's beautiful and skilled, and we'll definitely be a great pairing.

**"Now, time for the boys!"** Our escort cheers as she strolls over to the other bowl. I know I need to be patient and respectful, but Clyve did the same thing back when I was reaped. The words come out of my mouth before she can even finish reading the name.

**"I volunteer!"** I shout as I push past the peacekeepers and run onto the stage. I lock eyes with Clyve, his face shocked and angry.

**"I'm Clement Armstrong,"** I announce, **"And I'm going to win for our district."** I let out a whoop and look out over the crowd proudly, before turning back to give Clyve another cold grin.

* * *

**Bronwyn Salion, 18, District 1 Female**

I sit in the waiting room a little irritated that the person who was supposed to work with me this year didn't get to volunteer. It messes up the planning I've been doing, but it also makes it easier to get rid of my district partner when the time comes. I'll save my resent for the arena.

The first person to visit me is Malina. She's not very emotional like many of us trainees, but she greets me with a hug.

**"You're the toughest person in this district, Bronwyn. I'll see you when you get back."** It's a quick talk, as she tells me some tips that I'm already familiar with. She waves goodbye and is escorted out by the peacekeeper at the door.

Then comes Cal. Her face is expressionless as usual, but I can tell she's thinking hard.

**"You ready?"** she asks, looking me straight in the eye.

**"As I'll ever be."**

**"You show them how good you are. Every bit of training has led to this. Don't be afraid to go the extra mile. It's all a show,"** Cal begins lecturing, and I listen intently. I'll miss her for the few weeks that I'm gone, not even thinking about me not making back.

There's a loud knock on the door and Cal heads out after a tight hug. I'm left in the room alone with nothing but my thoughts. I remember Cal mentioning about how it's all a show. So I'm determined to put on a very entertaining one for everyone.

* * *

**Clement Armstrong, 17, District 1 Male**

I'm smiling in the waiting room, knowing that my plan has worked and now it's time for me to finally get back at Clyve. I'm gonna show him and everyone else that I'm going to be the better victor.

My mother is the first one to visit, and surprisingly, my father has come along too. I could care less about talking to him, and I eye him out as he stands by the door quietly.

**"Clement, you didn't need to go yet!"** My mother scolds, and I feel bad for having to leave her alone. But I know Vicki will look out for her for me.

**"I know mom. But now is the best time for me."** My eyes dart to my father, who isn't even paying attention. He's just here for show. I would say something to him, but I don't want him to start anything now. I need to be ready for the games and focus on that for the time being.

**"I'm gonna win this thing, and we can live safely in the village." **She knows I've worked hard for this. She's supported me all this time, and along with my hate for Clyve, she's my other source of motivation.

I give her a hug and the two of them leave quietly. I stare down my father, glad I get to be away from his trouble for the next few weeks. If he tries anything, I'll be sure to set him straight when I get home.

The next person to visit is Vicki, who tells me how stupid I am for what I've done.

**"Now you have no choice but to talk to Clyve,"** she complains. **"After all, he is in charge of you now."**

**"Just because he tells me something doesn't mean I have to listen to him,"** I retort. **"Besides, I don't need that jerk's help. I'm the strongest tribute we've had in years."**

Vicki just rolls her eyes. My reckless attitude is a contrast to her level-headedness. Sometimes I think about being a little more careful, but that's just not how I am. You need a competitive edge to make it in the games.

**"I know Clement. Just make sure to show it when it matters most."** Vicki is still upset, but she should be glad that she's friends with the future victor of the 39th Hunger Games.

**"I am great. Gonna break the record for most kills in the bloodbath, just you watch."**

Vicki heads out unamused, but I don't really care. It's just me against twenty-three others and I'm going to show Clyve how it's done.

* * *

**First reapings are done! What do you think of our District 1 tributes? Please feel free to give any constructive criticism, and let me know if this length is too short or too long. Thanks!**


	4. A Career's Reflection

**Hey everyone, here's a quick update chapter. Nothing much of importance, just some world building I guess. More notes at the end!**

* * *

**Paris Brightstone, District 1, Winner of the 23rd Hunger Games**

It's nice to not have to be mentoring this year. The last few years have been tiring. The career program has been in full swing, but in recent years, it hasn't been successful. Our tributes to get far in the games, but we're still learning the ways of the other districts and how to work with and against them. But I can tell soon we'll get the hang of things and bring in even more wins for District One.

I was one of the first successfully trained 'careers' in our District, a term coined by our newfound allies in Two who got the idea from their Peacekeeper training facility. When One and Two succeeded with the first few wins of the newly introduced games, we realized we had an advantage. We had people who had survived and could teach the next group of tributes. We also had the resources, being the more richer districts. In One, we recruited kids from the most well-known families to train. I was one of them.

I started training at the age of twelve and was told to volunteer when I was eighteen. That way I could learn as much as possible, and have the age advantage over a lot of the younger tributes that seemed to come from the outer districts.

It was hard at first. My days were spent running, fighting, and running some more. There was hardly time for friends or family. They fed us food that was healthy but tasted disgusting. But soon I started to feel good and I looked great too. I made new friends in training and by the time I was to volunteer, I was excited.

By then, I had made good friends with our previous victors and was excited for them to mentor me. The Capitol was exciting, the food was amazing, and knowing I was almost guaranteed a win was great motivation.

But the games don't always go as planned. My allies from Two didn't like the kids from Four. District Four had just joined in on the career idea as well, since they had kids who were just as capable as us. But Two didn't like them, and they broke into an argument. And with careers who are taught to be vicious and show no mercy, arguments lead to fights. The boy from Two killed the girl from Four before her district partner killed him. I was able to get out in time mostly unscathed.

I still remember how bloody the battle was. I didn't want to fight after, seeing how quickly they killed each other. But I was a career, and couldn't let all my years of training go to waste. I fought on and got a few of the kids from the outer districts before facing my own district partner, who had stayed with the careers until a mutt got the others.

It was just me and him, facing off in the heat of a large desert. This was the first time the last two remaining tributes were from the same district. I had trained with him for years, and we considered each other friends. But there are no friends in the Hunger Games.

Looking back on it, I shouldn't have won. But the mutts had gotten to him too. His leg was mangled and he could barely stand. But he told me that they want a good battle and we couldn't let anyone down. Even injured he almost killed me.

It was a blow to the head from my staff that knocked him out and sent him tumbling down a sand dune. I knew he was too hurt to recover from that, and I collapsed as well, the heat getting to me. The cannon signaling his death is what woke me up minutes later.

I didn't know if I would be hailed as a hero when I returned to my district. I was afraid that they would hate me for killing one of our own, but they had to understand right? They were the ones who pushed us to do what we did. But I came home to cheers and celebration.

It was shocking, really. How they acted like the boy I killed never existed. Some even called him weak. Would they have said the same to me after how much pride I brought them leading up to the games?

That's how I realized how petty the games are. How bad it is that our District is so eager and hypocritical when it comes to them, as if we're almost as bad as the Capitol.

But I can't complain. I get a lifetime of riches, and people love me so much that I don't even have to spend any of it. I'm set for life. It does get boring, but I'm always reminded that it could be worse.

Mentoring is tough, especially when kids with so much potential don't win. We got a few more after me, and thankfully they're a lot more better in the spotlight than I am. The Capitol loves them a lot more too, so they're often sent to mentor instead of someone aging like me.

I only went last year because the other girl was taking care of her newborn. It's a little sad to think about bringing a kid into this world knowing that they'll probably end up going to the games later on. The children of victors are beyond popular, we've already seen it happen in Two and Four.

Now I get to relax at home again. Even without my fame I'd be well-off. Sometimes I think about it late at night when my district partner's face fills my dreams.

I just hope the next batch of kids know what they're in for. I watch from my seat among the other victors as the two of them wave happily to the crowd. I've seen them in training and know they have potential. Physical potential that is. Do they have what it takes mentally? I don't know, it's not my job this year. It's nice not having responsibility anymore. I just hope they don't have to end up trying to kill each other.

* * *

**So far I've gotten a good amount of tributes, thanks to everyone for submitting! I've written every reaping for the submitted tributes so far, but am waiting for more submissions so I can hopefully go in order by each district. Everyone can submit 3 tributes, but I ask the last one be a bloodbath until we get a good amount. Thanks for reading again!**


	5. District 2 Reapings

**Celeste Melton, 17, District 2 Female**

Another drop of sweat falls in front of my face and I can feel my feet start to ache as they hit the ground. I'm almost finished with this lap, and hopefully I'll beat my old record this time around.

I stride past the finish line and slow my pace to cool down. I check my watch, and see that I've beaten my old time by just a few seconds. It's not what I had hoped, but for now it'll do.

Running has always been one of my favorite things, since it helps me stay in shape and keep me occupied. When you don't have many people that like you, you need to find something to occupy your time. And why not get fit doing it?

I head over to the bleachers to relax for a bit. It's still early, since my favorite time to run is in the morning. There are less people out to annoy me and take up space on the track. The only person who I wouldn't get irritated with is my best friend Addison, who I spot heading my way. We often train together, so it isn't a surprise to also see her out this early.

**"I see you've already finished your morning run,"** Addison comments as she begins stretching, **"How was it?"**

**"Not bad. It's really nice out this morning."** I take a sip out of my water bottle, the cool liquid tasting so refreshing after my workout.

**"Right? I'd think more kids would be out getting ready before reaping day." **

I agree, usually in our district kids spend most of their spare time getting ready for the games. I know I do. It's because reaping day is a free-for-all. The academies and training centers all of have their top tributes who they want to volunteer. But in the end, it's up to the kids to make that decision, because it shows they actually want to be in the games. Sometimes I think about volunteering. I would be great in the games, and I would love to hear everyone talking about me.

**"Well, I'll see you later today."** Addison's words break me out of my daydream. I smile and tell her bye, watching her run off while I collect my things. I don't want to go home, but I have to get ready for the games. I know it'll be quick, I'll just get what I need and get out.

There's no greeting when I open the door. I walk right past the living room where my family is gathered. I peek in the room to see what they're doing, and none of them even notice me. I'm used to it, so I just head to my room to get changed.

I find a nice pink dress and some flats in my dresser. Thanks to my father's job, my family is well-off. Even if they act like I don't exist, I still get to live lavishly.

As I head back out, one of my sisters calls to me from the living room.

**"Celeste! Can you bring me a drink?"** It's Rebecca, my oldest sister. She loves to think of me as her servant. If I'm lucky enough to go out with my family, she makes me carry all of her stuff. I'm sick of it honestly.

**"No. Get it yourself. You have legs,"** I groan.

**"Celeste, listen to your sister! Bring us all some drinks would you?"** My mom adds on, and I'm surprised she's even talking to me. Her and my dad wanted a boy after having three girls, and since then have decided to pretend I'm not their kid.

**"Hell no. I'm not your damn servant!"** I shout back. Stuff like this happens every day, and I'm getting tired of it. They never talk to me, and if they do, it's for always something stupid or rude.

My father is now in my face, yelling at me about being rude to my family. We get into a screaming match until the rest of my family is behind him watching. It's the most interaction I've had with them in what feels like months.

I rush out of the house, my fists clenched and my face red. I don't know how I've put up with this for so long, and I've finally decided that I'm over it. To finally stick it to them, I'm going to volunteer. I'm the top trainee at my school, and I remember them telling me to do it. So why not? Now is the perfect time.

I've finally calmed down when I meet up with Addison and my other friend Luna. They notice the cold look on my face, but decide not to ask. They already know.

**"So, who do you think is going to volunteer this year?"** Luna asks, making small talk. I don't know if I should tell them or not.

**"I know I'm not. I'm going to wait til I'm eighteen. Get another year of training down,"** Addison replies. Good, one less person to compete with.

I decide not to say anything, not yet. Am I really going to go through with this? I know I'm capable. I've trained for so long, and to get back at my family for how they've treated me would be such an amazing feeling. I can just imagine me coming home, and then them trying to act like they've cared about me all along. It would be so funny to shut them out of my new mansion in Victor's Village.

That thought alone makes me set on my decision. I look at Luna and Addison who will no doubt be supportive. They know how good I am in training.

The three of us fall in place in the square, and my heart starts racing.

**"Let's get closer,"** I whisper, pulling Addison and Luna over towards the aisle. I need to get a good spot so I can volunteer and get up at the stage as quickly as possible.

**"Why? I can see perfectly from here."** Luna complains and stays where she is while Addison and I make our way through the crowd, which is difficult since other girls have the same idea as me.

Addison then looks at me curiously as we get as close as the crowd allows.

**"Are you...?"** she mouths, and I nod back silently. Addison grins back and gives me a thumbs up. She knows.

Our escort is in no rush, as she reads her notecards slowly. I can tell by her voice that's she old, but all of her Capitol enhancements make her look otherwise.

Finally, she shuffles over to the bowl, her dark blue gown shimmering in the stage lights. It takes her forever to reach into a bowl and pick a name.

The rule in Two is to let them read the name completely and wait exactly three seconds, so everyone has a fair chance. Those three seconds are also the last time for you to rethink your decision on volunteering and if you're really worth it.

**"Anna Melton!"** she shouts. I forgot that one of my sister's is still of reaping age. In that moment, I'm thankful for those three seconds, because I think about Anna going into the games. She would most likely be gone in the bloodbath. I know it's bad to think about it, but after a lifetime of her humiliating me, I think she would deserve it.

I know me volunteering now will look like I'm trying to save my sister. But I've already made the decision.

The three seconds are up, and my mouth forms to say those four words.

**"I volunteer as tribute!"**

* * *

**Hudson Bronzefrost, District 2 Male**

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

I love the sound of my gloves hitting the bag. Another good training session is in the books, just in time for reaping day. I know how stereotypical it sounds, getting in another round of training on reaping day. But working out makes me feel good, and if I'm going to volunteer today, I want to look and feel my best.

It was a quick workout, something to wake me up and get me energized. I don't have much planned for the rest of the day, just to visit my girlfriend before I go, have breakfast with my mom, and to hang out with my friends. I'll see them in a few weeks, hopefully.

I make my way to towards town, not bothering to change. It's nice to show off my hard work, and after all career trainees are well-respected in the district for their sacrifice.

**"Hey mom!"** I call out, spotting her waiting outside one of the shops. She greets me with a smile and I give her a hug. Mom's always been supportive of my training, like a lot of parents in Two. She's a tough woman, even after my father died a few years ago she never stopped helping me better myself. She's a little grossed out with how sweaty I am, but still holds me tight.

**"You must have had a good workout this morning!"** She comments as we get table. Getting breakfast at one of the shops has been our new reaping day tradition, and I make sure to treat her for once since I owe her so much.

I look over the menu, deciding to eat something light since I hear the food on the train is far greater than anything in the districts. It's only of the many things I'm looking forward to over the next few weeks.

**"Don't get ahead of yourself now son,"** My mom reminds me as we're served.

**"Of course. I'm not gonna be like the rest of the meatheads."** I smirk as I start eating. A lot of the boys who train in Two develop such a cocky mindset. I was humbled growing up working in the quarries as a young kid, so I've learned to be a little bit nicer to everyone. That and it helped me get buff quickly.

We talk about the games and life in general as we finish our meals. And as much as she tells me not to, I insist I pay for our meal.

We head home to get ready for the reaping. Laying on my bed is the shirt I plan to wear, courtesy of my best friend Cobalt. After two a few years training in the academy, he challenged me to a practice fight where I knocked him out with a single punch. Ever since then I'd been called the 'star trainee'. So Cobalt made me a shirt with the words and I told him I'd wear it the day I volunteered.

I head out excitedly and meet up with my girlfriend, Scarlett.

**"Hey handsome. Couldn't pick something better to wear?"** She eyes out my shirt. She's wearing a red dress that shows off her curves, a contrast to my simple outfit.

**"C'mon, you should be proud to be showing up with the star trainee of District Two."** I pull her in for a kiss. Scarlett's not as supportive of my aspirations to go to the games, but she still loves me.

We're interrupted by someone shouting at us from down the street.

**"Wow gorgeous, I can't believe you're dating that chunk!"**

It's a group of younger boys from the academy. I always get that comment because of my size and how my muscles tend to look more like I'm overweight. I hate when people call me out for it, especially when they know that they're wrong.

**"Why don't you come over here and say it to my face?"** I yell back, making my way over to them. Scarlett tries to hold me back, but I want to make sure they know that they're being rude.

**"Star trainee? What kind of nonsense is that?"** One of them jeers, pointing at my shirt. I'm about to show him exactly what it means when Scarlett steps in front of me.

**"You can't be fighting people today! Save it for the arena."** She's right. I can't be risk getting in trouble today and miss my chance to volunteer. They're laughing, but I give them a glare knowing they'll be wrong in the end.

**"Hey lovebirds, what the hell was that about?"** My best friend Cobalt is coming from down the street and must have saw the altercation.

**"I could have used a few minutes ago man!"** I joke, giving him a handshake. Me and Cobalt could have wiped those guys easily if it weren't for the special occasion. He's probably the next top prospect after me, and a year younger. We'd been sparring buddies forever, so it would be fun to end up being his mentor next year.

**"Nice shirt,"** he teases as we turn to head out to the square. **"I'm glad all of Panem will finally get to see my beautiful work today."**

It's nice to know that he took being wiped out with one hit so gracefully.

**"I'll see you two clowns later,"** Scarlett gives me another kiss and a wink as she heads off to the girls section.

**"So, is she still mad at your idea to volunteer?"** He asks, straightening his tie.

**"Yeah. But she'll come around,"** I reply, hoping that she isn't too worried. She sat me down the other day and told me that I didn't need to go and how we would be good without the winnings. But I didn't train all these years for nothing. She's a tough girl, I know she'll be fine. Although I do feel bad for making her so upset about it.

I watch as our escort, who has been in the position for years, heads to the girl's bowl. I've heard rumors of who planned to volunteer, but I'm still not sure. I'm just hoping whoever I work with is someone a little more level-headed than most of the girls.

The name chosen sounds familiar. I feel like I've heard it in the academy before. But I was wrong, the girl that volunteers is the one I know. It must be her sister who was reaped. Celeste is a bit of a bitch, but there's no doubt she's one of the best trainees. I think I can work with her, hopefully.

The escort then goes to draw the male name. The words are on the tip of my tongue. Except I don't get the chance to say them.

**"Hudson Bronzefrost!"**

I'm shocked and also very surprised. All of the names in that bowl and mine gets picked. How ironic.

I navigate my way through the crowd, making sure they know that I'm not letting any of them volunteer for me. I get to the stage before the escort can even ask, staring down the other boys and giving Cobalt a wink.

The escort eyes out my shirt and directs me to shake hands with Celeste, who gives me a smirk. That was much easier than I thought it would be.

* * *

**Celeste Melton, 17, District 2 Female**

I'm curious to see if my family decides to visit me. Do they want to thank me since I'm technically saving Anna a painful death? Probably not. Someone else would have volunteered for her anyways. I can already imagine the Capitol broadcasts making up some dumb story about me saving my sister. Of course by now they should know how we do career tributes here. But then gain I'll take the sob story if it'll help me win, and no doubt that'll irritate my family.

The waiting room is cold and my dress isn't doing much to help. I admire the stonework, after all it's what our district is known for. It leads me to wonder about Hudson, and how we're going to have to work together in the games. He looked so funny in that dumb shirt. How ironic it was that he was reaped and didn't get the chance to volunteer.

**"Well, how does it feel Celeste?"** Addison bursts in happily, along with her mother. Mrs. Hadley's been a better mother to me than my own. I remember when I had my big track meet where I won first place. My family didn't even bother to show up, but she bought me a new watch after Addison told her the news.

**"Great. I'm ready to get to work. Where's Luna?"** I'm already getting impatient, but I know better than to rush greatness.

**"Talking to those girls that tried to steal your** **glory,"** she huffs,** "A lot of people are mad at you, but that's their fault for not speaking up faster."**

I laugh along with Addison and her mom.

**"I'm proud of you Celeste! You'll be amazing in the games."** Mrs. Hadley gives me a hug, which I appreciate greatly.

There isn't much to talk about. I'd imagine lots of crying or anger in the outer districts, but all me and Addison can talk about are our plans for when I get back.

**"You better be ready for me to mentor you next year,"** I brag to Addison, remembering her comment about volunteering next year.

**"Oh for sure. We'll be neighbors in Victor's Village."** Addison pulls me in for a goodbye hug.

**"Show them Celeste. Show those assholes how stupid they've been for ignoring you,"** she whispers into my ear. That ignites a fire in me, and now I know I'm ready to stick it to my family. They've ignored me all my life, but now it'll be impossible for them to hide when my face is all over their television screens. A mischievous smile spread across my face as I realize how satisfying it'll be to come home in a crown that they can't have.

* * *

**Hudson Bronzefrost, District 2 Male**

I wonder if anything like this has happened before, but then again the career program has only been a staple of the games for a decade or so. I can't remember a career being reaped in recent memory.

**"Well, isn't the universe funny!"** My mom greets me with a big, comforting hug. **"I'm so proud of my star trainee."**

**"Thanks mom. It's a pretty funny situation."** Of course I don't get the honor of volunteering, which is such a big deal to use trainees. But I'm still going to be representing my district like I've always wanted to.

**"You're gonna do great. Remember all of your training and show off those muscles!"** She chuckles and squeezes my arm. I'm ready to make her proud and show off my muscles, not fat, while I'm at it. She's so cheery as she heads out the door.

Next in come Scarlett and Cobalt, who are complete opposites. Cobalt is grinning, while Scarlett looks more worried than ever.

**"Well well bro, looks like you were destined to win this thing!"** Cobalt congratulates me with a pat on the back.

**"No, maybe it means he wasn't supposed to go,"** Scarlett retorts. So she's still not happy about me volunteering.

**"Relax babe. I got this, okay?"** I pull her in for a hug, and she buries her head in my chest.

**"Aww, that's adorable. I'll leave you two alone. Kill it out there buddy! Show them you're the star trainee!"** Cobalt gives me fist bump and heads out the door, leaving Scarlett and I alone.

**"You know careers don't always win right? It's still you against twenty-three others, not to mention the environment,"** Scarlett looks me in the eyes, which are starting to tear up.

**"Shhh,"** I try my best to calm her down, not liking to see her sad because of how much it tugs at my heartstrings, **"I've trained for this. I know not to be stupid and careless. I promise I'll get back home to you."**

I wipe a tear from her face and she gives me a weak smile.

**"You better not break that promise. I'll be waiting for you,"** she places one of my hands on her back and moves it downward slowly.

**"Some motivation for you to come back in once piece,"** she whispers, finally collecting feelings. It's a nice gesture, and I grin back at her. I give her another long kiss.

A peacekeeper must have noticed us and tells Scarlet that her time is up. She blows me a kiss as she leaves, and I'm left in the chilly room alone, staring at my reflection in one of the marble columns. Time to prove that I am the star trainee, and hopefully come home still myself.

* * *

**What do you guys think about our District 2 tributes? These two where submitted by theflowercrowns and Pacecca! Thanks again to everyone for submitting over the past few days. District 3 will be up next real soon! Make sure to leave any constructive criticism in the comments.**


	6. District 3 Reapings

**Akhila 'Aki' Tetris, 15, District 3 Female**

**"You better run Aki! I'm gonna get you!"**

I hear the shout from the hall and frantically look for a place to hide. But there isn't anywhere to go. I decide to just run and hope I don't get caught.

**"Aki! There you are!"** I'm stopped by a large figure, and see that it's holding a large pot in its hand.

**"No! Please don't!"** I yell to the figure, but it doesn't listen. It laughs manically as it tilts the pot onto me, boiling water burning my skin.

I sit up quickly, looking around the room in a panic. My breathing starts to slow when I'm safe in my bedroom, light shining through my window. I throw off my blanket and sit on my bed for a bit, thinking about the nightmare I just had.

Nixa Von Qrill. What an evil girl. My family worked as her servants when we fell into poverty. Nixa never stopped bullying me, often throwing and pouring stuff on me to humiliate me. She always told everyone I was clumsy and that I should stop spilling stuff. One day she poured a pot of boiling hot water on my face, which left a giant red mark that is still on my forehead. Thankfully my family was able to save enough money and move out, but I don't know if I'll ever stop thinking about how much she terrorized me.

**"Aki! Someone's at the door!"** My father calls from outside. I figure I might as well get dressed. I find my favorite pink shirt and a nice blue skirt, along with a headband to make my hair look nice. The only shoes I have are sturdy boots, which may not match but they're comfy.

I hurry outside and greet my family who is eating breakfast. I can see a tall figure through the door, and my hearts starts beat as I realize who it is.

**"Austin! These are beautiful!"** I can't help but smile as my boyfriend hands me a bouquet of flowers as he greets me at my door. It must have cost him a decent amount of money, so I'm very thankful for the gift.

**"For reaping day. A gift for good luck."** He gives me a hug and I lead him inside. We have only been dating for almost a year, but have known each other since we were nine. Everyone knew it would happen eventually.

**"Good morning!"** He greets to my family who are getting ready for the reaping. My mother offers him some food but he politely declines. I places the flowers on the table and turn my attention to my younger sister, who is fidgeting in her seat and hasn't touched her food.

**"You okay Susie?"** I ask, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

**"It's my first reaping. Of course I'm not okay,"** she replies, a combination of stubbornness and on her face.

**"Don't worry. You won't get picked. There are so many other names."** I don't want her to worry. Her name is only in there once, compared to mine and a lot of other girls. After all, a decent amount of people in Three take tessarae. She has a slim chanced to be picked and I hope she doesn't let it bother her too much.

**"But still. There's always a chance."** She sighs and I give her a hug. I don't like to see people upset, sad, or scared. That's why I do my best to help everyone out when I can. One day I hope to go to Twelve and help out those who need it, but that goal is far off from now.

**"We should get going Aki. Nicky and Kylie wanted to meet up before the reaping."** Austin fiddles with his dress shirt, which is a size too big on him. It must be his father's.

I nod to him and give my parents a hug. **"Don't be such a downer,"** I playfully scold my sister before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

**"Thanks for having me over,"** Austin gives my family a smile as we head out. He's such a gentleman, which is one of the many things I love about him.

We walk hand-in-hand to one of the few parks in our district, where we find out friends Nicky and Kylie waiting. They're playing some sort of card game, and it looks like it's getting intense.

**"Stop cheating Kylie,"** Ricky complains as they set their cards down.

**"I'm not smart enough to cheat!"** Kylie snaps back, before giggling hysterically. Ricky just rolls his eyes and turns to me and Austin.

**"Look who decided to join us. You two wanna play?"** he asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

**"Of course! Can't turn down a good card game."** I love the games me and my friends come up with. This time we're playing a game where you have to match colors and numbers so you can get rid of all of your cards. It gets really competitive with us since someone always ends up making rules on the spot.

**"You guys ready to lose?"** Ricky asks with a smirk as he deals the cards. Kylie just giggles and Austin shakes his head. Ricky quickly gets rid of most his cards before Kylie catches up with him and wins again. I give her a high five.

**"Okay. Maybe you're actually good."** Ricky lets out a huff as I throw down my deck of cards. People are starting to make their way towards the town square and I can see the peacekeepers getting ready to start their patrol.

**"One more and then we should head out,"** I suggest since I was so close to winning, and the group agrees.

**"We should make this a tradition. Really takes your mind off the thought of being sent to your death,"** Ricky says sarcastically. He's right. I never like to think about actually being reaped. But like I told my sister, they odds should be in our favor today.

I win the round easily, and Austin groans while Ricky finally gives in and congratulates me. He shoves the deck of cards into his pocket and the four of us start walking to the square with everyone else.

**"Rematch after the reaping?"** Ricky says as we get ready to head to our sections.

**"You bet!"** Kylie replies eagerly. Austin gives me a quick kiss on the cheek as he and Ricky head to the boys side while I go to the check in with Kylie.

**"You guys are so cute. I better be a bridesmaid at your wedding!"** Kylie whispers as we wait for the reaping to begin. I can't help but smile. I am lucky to have him, he's been nothing but good to me.

**"Welcome District 3! Let's get started!"** A man with fiery red hair and an orange suit grabs the mic. He looks like he's about to open up a concert. It makes Kylie snicker next to me.

I ignore his speech as I spot Nixa a few spots ahead of me. Is it bad to wonder how I'd feel if she were picked? It would be the universe getting back at her for all the times she's hurt me. But it's not right to wish anyone to be reaped. Nixa wouldn't stand a chance in the games anyway.

**"Alright ladies! Let's pick!"**

The man sticks his hand into the bowl and quickly pulls out a name. He seems pretty impatient. I remember what I told my sister this morning. No need to worry.

**"Akhila Tetris!"** He shouts, and I freeze. Kylie gasps and throws her hands over her mouth.

I wait for a few moments, wondering if anyone would volunteer. But that's not what we do in Three.

A push my way through the crowd, realizing I have to go up there. I see Nixa smirking as I walk by, and for a split second I wish she had been chosen.

The lights on stage are bright. It's a scary feeling, being on the stage with everyone watching, but I make sure to look confident. I spot my little sister in the twelve year-old section and remember that I don't need to worry, even now.

* * *

**Cabal Reeds, 15, District 3 Male**

Beep! Beep! Boom!

I let out a sigh and set my controller to the side. I know I shouldn't have stayed up all night playing video games, but the whole reaping day situation has made me beyond nervous. So I decided to play some of my favorite games to help me relax so I could go to sleep, but I just got carried away and ended up spending my night trying to beat all of my high scores. Which I can proudly say that I did.

I can hear the typical District Three noises outside of my window, lots of car horns and factory whistles. Even though majority of the citizens will have the day off to attend the reaping, the machines in the factories will still have to be operating. I find the machines so fascinating because of how advanced they are, but at the same time I don't like how they take away from the jobs of a lot of the hard-working people in the district. I've been trying to come up with my own machines to help around the house, but I always end up starting on another project before finishing one.

I know my moms will be upset that I didn't get any sleep before such an eventful day, but they won't mind because I was doing something I enjoyed. They always encourage those things with me, like how they always love to see the inventions I've created. I'm careful not to step on any or knock any of them over as I navigate my room to get dressed. I pick out a simple white shirt and shoes, not caring about being fancy. I don't care to be noticed, I just want to get the reaping over with as soon as possible so I can come home and enjoy the day off.

My mother Byte is busy reading the latest news on her tablet and I go to sit next to her.

**"Good morning sweetie,"** she greets quietly, pushing a glass of orange juice and plate of breakfast my way. She leans over to push my glasses up and seems to have noticed my tired eyes.

**"Up late again?"** she asks. Staying up late building things is a habit of mine, but my mind's always busy thinking and I can't let good ideas go to waste.

**"I couldn't sleep."** I reply, eyeing out the delicious plate of bacon, hash browns, and toast in front of me.

**"Did you at least beat that high score that's been giving you trouble?"** She must have heard me playing my games last night.

**"Yes I did!"**

**"That's my boy!"** Byte gives me a pat on the back. The two of us are close due to our similar shy natures. It's nice to know that someone quiet like me can still become successful. In contrast, mom Ramme is much more outgoing than we are, and it shows when she comes running into the kitchen.

**"Which one?"** Ramme asks, holding up two different dresses to the both of us. **"I know I wore this one last year, but it's so gorgeous!"** She stares down the bright yellow dress that she's holding in her left hand.

**"Hun, try something different this year."** Byte suggests. That's their motto, because trying something different can always lead to something new and exciting. But as much as I try to try something different, I always find myself too shy to.

**"You're right. Navy blue dress it is!"** Ramme shouts before heading back to her bedroom. Byte and I can't help but giggle.

Ramme's joins us a few minutes later to show off her dress. She comes over to me and helps me put my long, black hair up in a loose ponytail people can see my face.

**"Gotta look good to play good!"** she tells me. We get along great as well. I love how she's much more talkative than I am, and I hope to one day be able to be as sociable as she is.

**"It's play well, Ramme,"** Byte corrects her, not even looking up from her tablet.

**"You can use both, can't you? The repetition just sounds better."**

Byte and Ramme have been working together forever on all kinds of big projects, which explains why they get along so well. Their projects made them rich, and after they got married they adopted me. I'm thankful to be raised in such a loving and encouraging family.

I look out into my neighborhood and see the other families heading out. I'm starting to get nervous thinking about the large crowd that I'll have to face once we get to the district square. In some ways I'm more nervous than the crowd than the actual reaping ceremony. I've lived comfortably with my moms and have never needed to take tesserae. I just plan to hang out near the back of my group since everyone bunches near the front to get a good view.

**"You've done this four times before and you can do it again, okay Cabal?"** Ramme bends down to match my short height and look me in the eye and gives me a grin. All I can do is nod back to her, too scared to speak.

Byte puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and her and Ramme walk with me to the town square. Being with them helps ease my nerves a bit, but once they give me goodbye hugs and head off, I'm terrified all over again.

The girl who is chosen looks brave and ready, the total opposite of me. The fear of being chosen combined with my nervousness of being around so many people has caused me to develop a panic attack. I remember Ramme's words and try to focus on my breathing, but it's difficult.

I don't pay attention to the escort, just hoping they read the name quickly and the ceremony can end. I stare down at the ground, hoping the other kids don't notice me. But I'm interrupted by one of them tapping my shoulder, and I look up quickly to see everyone staring at me.

My eyes widen and I see my name in bright letters up on the screen.

Oh no. No no no. No no no no no no-

A peacekeeper yanks me from the section I'm in and helps me on stage. There are so much people here, staring at me, and I'm just trying my best not to break down in front of them. I know they can all see the worry in my eyes peeking through the lenses of glasses. I can barely make eye contact with my district partner as we shake hands. My escort looks disappointed as he leads us away from the crowd to my relief. But I realize how much I'd rather be stuck in a huge crowd than be sent off to be killed.

* * *

**Akhila 'Aki' Tetris, 15, District 3 Female**

I pace around the waiting room eagerly, looking at every book and trinket in the place. I fiddle with each one, trying to cure my boredom and distract myself from the inevitable. I think about the boy who was chosen, and how scared he looked. Poor kid. I'll try my best to help him out, since it seems like nobody else will. District partners need to stick together.

The door opens and in comes my family.

**"Aki! You said the chances were slim!"** Susie pouts and gives me a hug. My parents follow, my mom crying and my dad silent.

**"I know Susie. But I got this, okay?"** I bend down to reach her eye level. I

**"You're smart. Everyone knows the kids from three are smart. Use that,"** My dad explains. It's true, I am one of the smartest kids in my class. But will that work against the strength of the careers? I'm excited to find out.

My family stays until they're told to leave, telling me that I can win and that they love me. I hope to see them again real soon.

My next visitors are Kylie, Ricky, and Austin. Kylie's face is dark and so is Austin. The only one smiling is Ricky. He's always happy to cheer me up. I remember when my family went bankrupt and he was there to always keep me smiling no matter what was going on.

**"I'm still looking to playing another game of cards next year, even if you're a victor,"** Ricky jokes and gives me a hug. Kylie joins in.

**"I shouldn't have said anything about a wedding,"** she says as she starts to tear up, **"I just jinxed it!"**

Austin looks confused but I wave him off. He then pulls something out of his pocket.

**"Take this as your token. So you can remember me when you're in there."** In the palm of his hand is a rose petal, from the bouquet he gave me earlier.

**"Thank you Austin. It's beautiful."** I pull him in for one last kiss. Ricky playfully makes a grossed out face in the back while Kylie awws. The three of them are interrupted by a peacekeeper banging on the door. We have one last group hug before they're escorted out.

I may have won our card game earlier, but winning the Hunger Games is a whole different challenge.

* * *

**Cabal Reeds, 15, District 3 Male**

I can't stop fidgeting and I start to feel the sweat dripping down my forehead. Usually when I have a hard time concentrating, I grab one of my unfinished projects and try to work on it. But I can't do that now. I just try to examine everything in the room I'm in to see if there's something to focus on. I spy some holograms on the wall, with displays of our past victors. We've only had two so far, both around a decade ago. They'll be mentoring me in these games, but I don't even know if they can help me.

I already know the only people who will come to see me are my moms, and I don't like thinking about what they're gonna be like. I'm their only kid, and I'm not the best candidate for a victor. I start to tear up, but quickly wipe my face as the door swings open.

Surprisingly, Ramme is the one crying while Byte remains stoic. Thee both wrap me in a hug, the tightest one we've ever had.

**"You're such a smart boy Cabal. Don't be afraid to do something different."** Byte brushes the hair out my face and looks me in the eye, quoting the same words from this morning. I can see that she's trying hard not to cry.

**"I love you so much kiddo. You come back, alright?"** Ramme weeps, her bright yellow dress already stained with tears.

I don't know what I'm supposed to say to them besides thank you. They've helped me live a fun, comfortable life and I'm terrified about how that was the last time I'll ever talk to them. I owe it to them to at least give myself a good reputation during my time in the Capitol, and show that they've raised me well.

They spend the next few minutes talking about all smarts, and how I can build something, like a lot of the kids from our district do. How I can hide and sneak up on someone and outsmart the other tributes or help them out and gain their trust. But I can't remember the last time being nice in the games led to winning.

Byte and Ramme give me one last, long, comforting hug and a kiss on my forehead before they're escorted out. It's hard for them to leave, and now Byte's starting to cry too. I just fix my glasses and give them a terrified smile as the door shuts behind them.

I remember their mantra about doing something different. The games can be my chance to break out of my shell and show everyone my creativity and skills. But I'm just not positive I can do that.

* * *

**I decided to publish this a little earlier to celebrate the news that we're getting a Hunger Games sequel! What do you think of District 3's tributes? Thanks to DefoNotAFangirl and AnnabethPie for submitting them! The next district should be up soon!**


	7. District 4 Reapings

**Melonie Rivers,18, District 4 Female**

There was a time when the Hunger Games would roll around and I'd be ecstatic. Every part of the games, from the reapings to the final interview, would hold my attention and not let go. The culture of the games had drawn me in, and like a lot of kids in the district, I entered the academy as soon as possible to become a career.

I followed in the footsteps of my brother Fin, who quickly rose to one of the best tributes our district could produce. Our parents were beyond proud of the both us, their lessons of hard work inspiring us to achieve our goals. And we were excited when Fin was chosen to represent our district a few years back.

That's when my ideas about the games changed. The event I once spent all day watching and following was now something I hated. Fin made it far, all the way to the Final Eight. I remember the reporters interviewing our family, and how I beamed with excitement describing how he was going to win and come home. District Four would finally have a winner for the first time in a while. But Fin was betrayed by his own partner, the one person in the arena he thought he could trust. She killed him in sleep, one thing that is somewhat frowned upon by careers as a sign of weakness.

Fin's death destroyed my family. Each day my parents grew more and more depressed, and kept urging me to quit the career program because they knew it could happen to me too. But I couldn't. He wouldn't want me to.

That's why I'm here in the training center before the reaping, perfecting my craft and making sure that I'm ready to come home. My parents can't afford to lose another child, and me winning should make them happy again. I don't want them to be sad all their lives. I'll come back a winner and we can live happily in Victor's Village with no worries, after all they deserve it.

The trident feels like an extension of my own arm as I gracefully stab the training dummies with ease. I'll be sure to show this skill off to the gamemakers, so they'll hopefully put one in the arena for me to use. After all, it is District Four's signature weapon.

I move on to some other weapons, testing out a staff and some throwing knives, which will be more common in the arena. I make sure to stay sharp on a variety of weapons, because after years of watching the games you learn they're unpredictable.

After I'm satisfied, I do some quick reading on survival tips, one of the most overlooked sections of training. Everyone wants to look cool with a sword but won't know how to tell the difference between nightlock and blueberries. District Four doesn't have as much forests as other districts, so it's important to brush up on this because I know other tributes might have an advantage in this area.

I feel like I had a productive training session. Fin would have been proud that I made sure to go over every aspect of what I've been taught. It's what made him a good tribute, and it's going to work for me too.

I know that my parents are probably home, and I don't know how they'll react when they realize I'd been out at the training center again. Every day I go out, they tell me I don't need to do it. We're fine off without the winnings.

I come home to only my mom, eating a small breakfast and watching a Capitol broadcast. It looks like she hasn't changed her outfit in a while, and there are bags under her eyes.

**"Your dad is waiting at the docks. Wanted to take you out to the ocean one last time."** The way she says one last time like I'm going to die. It's been their only mentality ever since Fin's body came back from the Capitol. I need to change that for them.

**"For what? Another lecture?"** I ask, although I make sure to keep my tone soft. I don't mean to be rude to her. She's done nothing but treat me better than ever since Fin died.

**"Not sure. But I have your dress ready on your bed, the black one. Try it on for me real quick."** So she's accepted the fact that I'm volunteering, but I'm not sure I can say the same about my father. I head to my room to get ready, the dress fitting snugly. It'll look good on camera and catch the eye of sponsors quickly.

**"Oh Melonie, you look so beautiful!"** My mom gushes as I step out to the living room in front of her. She finally looks happy for once, and I crack a small smile. That's just one small step to help raise her spirit. I give her a quick hug and head off to the docks.

I spot my father's boat at the end of the pier, where he's waiting for me eagerly. He waves me over, and I'm careful to not ruin my outfit as the smell of salt water hits my nose.

**"Water's calm today. Good day to go out."** It's all he says as he heads to his seat, not really acknowledging me. The boat hums to life and soon we can't see the shoreline. He brings the boat to a halt, and for a second, there's just silence.

**"So. You're volunteering today?"** He asks bluntly. He doesn't look up from his spot at the front of the boat, his hand steady on the wheel.

**"Yes."**

Our eyes meet, and I can see how much he's hurting inside. But I don't look away. I need him to know that I'm serious.

**"You sure? You don't need to. We have a good life here. You can live happily without ever having to experience all of that stuff."**

**"And let all of my hard work go to waste? Fin wouldn't want that."**

The mention of Fin causes me to tear up, but I hold it back.

**"Okay then,"** is all he says, **"That's your choice."**

**"I have training. I'm already better than most tributes because of that."**

**"Fin had training. Lots of it. But that didn't help him."** He goes back to sit in his seat and stares out into the endless ocean.

I know Fin trained. He trained until he was the best. But I can learn from his mistakes and know not to trust anyone. The only person I can trust is myself.

**"You're not the only one hurting, Dad. He was my family too."**

We sit for what seems like forever before he starts the engine again and we head back to Four, still not looking at each other.

**"See you later then,"** he grunts and gives me a weak hug. I march off to the square to find my place in the reaping. I see other girls from training, but they just give me cold looks knowing that I was chosen over them. I've been at the top of my class for a while now, so it's no surprise. They lack the seriousness and extra motivation that I have.

The escort, whose name I don't remember, taps the mic and starts he usual speech. Her scaly blue dress sparkles in the sunlight, and it's almost blinding. I clench my fists as she finishes her presentation and heads over to the girls bowl. My time is coming.

She reads the name, her voice as smooth as butter. I begin to step out towards the aisle, my heart beating rapidly.

**"I volunteer!"** I shout and start to head up to the stage. I can't see my parents, but I can tell they're disappointed. But they have no reason to be. I take my place on stage with a look of seriousness, assuring them that I can do this, and I'm going to win for them and Fin.

* * *

**Silas O'Flannigan, 17, District 4 Male**

**"Silas? Silas! Wake up!"**

I groan, not wanting to open my eyes. I cover my face with my arm and try to go back to sleep. But the voice keeps calling me.

**"Silas, you idiot, wake up. You have to get ready for the reaping!"**

Oh shit, was that today?

I sit up quickly and blink my eyes. My friend Kiani has her face right up against mine, and her expression is anything but pleasant.

**"You're supposed to volunteer today. And I know you take forever getting ready, pretty boy." **

I push her out of the way and get up slowly. I don't know exactly where I am, but by the looks of it, there was some kind of party. Kiani throws a shirt at me and tells me to make myself look decent.

I spot my other good friend, Blaine, knocked out on the couch across from me. He's wearing a party hat and someone drew all over his face. As I look around, I realize what I'm doing here. A lot of people throw parties before reaping day. And a lot of trainees go to show that they can be hungover and still manage to volunteer the next day.

**"You coming or what?"** Kiani shouts from the doorway. I step over the other sleeping people and scattered party decorations and follow her outside.

**"I'm surprised you decided to come last night, with your plans to volunteer today and all," **she remarks, squinting at the sunlight.

**"Can't miss a chance for a good party,"** I reply, the brightness of the sun hurting my eyes, **"And to show off a bit more."**

**"You almost fell off of a table last night. One slip and there goes all of your training."**

**"Aww, you care about my training. I'll remember you when I win, you'll be invited to all of my parties in my new mansion."**

Kiani just rolls her eyes as I head off towards my house. I'm starving at this point, and knowing my mom, she's most likely prepared a huge breakfast for today.

**"Your favorite kid is home!"** I call as I step inside. I can already smell the bacon from the kitchen.

**"Silas! Where were you last night?"** My father puts down his cup of coffee and gives me a disappointed look. But it doesn't scare me at all. He's tough on me and wants me to drop the career lifestyle, but he won't really do anything.

**"Having fun. Nothing wrong with that right?"**

**"As long as you're happy and back home in one piece,"** my mother replies, setting down a plate of all kinds of food in front of me and giving me a kiss on the head.

I'll admit, I'm a bit of a momma's boy. She supports me in anything that I do, especially my training. She's very proud of my spot as a top trainee. Dad just groans at her cheerfulness, and goes back to his food.

**"Are you ready for your big day? You have to be fast to volunteer first!"** It's nice that's she so supportive and confident in my abilities. Most parents wouldn't even dream of letting their kid go to the games by choice.

**"Beyond ready mom. This is my year, I know it."**

**"You can wait another year you know. Get more training. Maybe rethink the decision while you're at it,"** Dad comments, and mom gives him a glare.

**"Don't worry dad. I know what I'm doing."**

**"I know you're trained. But some of those folks who come back don't act the same,"** he says with a grim tone. I know what he's talking about. But I'm prepared for the attention and glory. I'll come back even better.

I'm stuffed after breakfast. I thank mom with a hug and tell dad not to worry before I head out again. I want to check if Blaine has made his way home. And my timing is just right, I run into him groggily on the sidewalk outside of the house we partied in.

**"Blaine, dude, you're making a mess,"** I joke as I see he's thrown up in the bushes. I help him up and start to lead him to his house, laughing at the drawings on his face that will look great at the reaping today.

**"Even like this I'm still better looking than you'll ever be."** Blaine's always got a quick comeback. That combined with his knack for fighting would have made a him a great tribute. Too bad he decided not to train for the games with me.

**"Where's Kiani? Mad cause you wouldn't sleep with her last night?"** Blaine chuckles as I drag him to his doorsteps.

**"For the last time you jerk, we are not a thing."** It's true. Unlike all of those other girls, Kiani is just a friend. And an annoying one at that. Everyone just thinks we'd make a good couple, but never in a million years. Still, it's nice to have someone to put up with my antics.

**"Okay bud. Go inside and get some water. I'll see you at the reaping later."**

I make sure Blaine gets inside safely and decide to head towards the town area and mingle a bit. See if anyone I know is busy. I know a lot of people and it'll be nice to talk to them before I head out. That and I want to make sure nobody else tries to steal my spot.

I meet with some of my dock buddies, who are already drinking. They're all past reaping age and have nothing better to do today. They offer me a drink, but I need to be alert today. That and I already had a good amount to drink last night. They ask about my plans to volunteer and I let them know to bet on me because I'll help make them rich.

The town square is busy. Workers are setting up cameras and peacekeepers are making their rounds. I say hi to a couple of cute girls who had been following me around. I grab their numbers while I'm at it and let them know to hit me up after the games.

As more people start to file in for the reaping, I look up at the stage, where my face will no doubt be on display soon. My daydreaming is interrupted by Blaine sneaking up behind me. He waves a hand in front of my face.

**"Staring off into space dude?"** He asks, sporting a pair of sunglasses that make it obvious that he's hanging.

**"Just thinking about how glorious I'll look on the big screen."**

**"Nobody needs to see your ugly mug in high definition,"** he huffs and gives me a smirk, **"You really had to wear a sleeveless shirt huh?"**

**"The sponsors will be all over me before I even step on that train,"** I gloat. I'm proud of my muscles, and those rich Capitol people will surely appreciate them.

Blaine just shakes his head but I know he agrees. He goes to the eighteen year olds section and I go off to mine, making sure I can get to the stage quickly. Most people know I'm going to volunteer, since I'm pretty sure a wasted me shouted it out constantly last night. But there's always some dummy who tries to steal someone else's glory, so I need to be vigilant.

Our escort is a gorgeous woman in a sea green suit with scales. There's no doubt she'll find me attractive and can hopefully pull some strings in the Capitol.

**"Ladies first!"**

Her voice is soothing as well. She heads over to the girls bowl, and I know it doesn't even mater who she picks because someone will just volunteer. I don't really remember who was at the top for the list for the girls, since there are a ton of trainees.

She reads the name, and instantly someone's hand shoots up.

**"I volunteer!"**

Ahh, Melonie Rivers. Her brother was talented but was betrayed in his games and was killed in his sleep. One of the many reasons I know that the only person I can really trust is myself. There's no doubt she'll be fueled by revenge.

**"Next, the boys!"**

I clench my fists, ready to announce my intentions, but I let her read the name first to be a little respectful.

**"I volunteer as tribute!"**

I shout, pushing the other boys out of the way before anyone tries anything. The view from the stage is amazing, there are so many people and I know they'll be cheering for me. I spot Kiani, who gives me the middle finger playfully.

As I shake Melonie's hand, I notice the pure determination in her eyes. I just smirk back, knowing that this'll be a great show for the Capitol.

* * *

**Melonie Rivers, 18, District 4 Female**

The waiting room I'm placed in is elegant and decorated with trinkets that represent my district. An giant oyster with a pearl. A fishing net hung up on the wall. A painting of a giant wave. I run my hand over a paddle which is supposed to be from the people who lived before Panem. It's old and weathered, and you can see how water-stained it is. They're all quite beautiful. They must want to help remind the tributes of what they need to come back to. But I'm not in this for my district, I'm in it for my parents.

I can't say the same about my partner, Silas. I heard that he was going to volunteer, and I wanted anybody but him. I know he's skilled and strong, but his mentality is the total opposite of mine. I just know he's not going to take the games as serious as I am. I know for a fact he went to one of those stupid parties last night. But I know that I need to be on his good side for as long as possible, because he could be a real threat down the line. I wonder if he'd consider stabbing me in the back.

I don't expect any visitors, even my parents might not show up because they're angry that I've ignored their pleads to not volunteer. I've never been the best at making friends, but I don't need them anyways.

After a few minutes of pondering, the doors swing open. It's my parents.

Dad's looking gruff, especially after our talk this morning. Mom looks a little bit more happy, but he must have told her that his words didn't really convince me to not volunteer.

**"Sweetie, please be careful. Don't trust anyone."** Mom warns, and I remember once again how Fin's own district partner stabbed him in the back, literally. I promise her I won't let the same happen to me.

**"You better come back. Please don't let us be alone."** My dad says, his voice cracking. It's the most emotion I've ever seen them express. My mom starts tearing up, and we join together in a group hug.

They leave quickly, not wanting to look me in the eyes anymore, since I this remind them of Fin too much. My father's words haunt me, but it's also even more motivation to come back. I need to see them smile again.

* * *

**Silas O'Flannigan, 17, District 4 Male**

I sit comfortably in the waiting room on one of the many large velvet couches, my arms crossed confidently. There's no doubt that I'll have a lot of visitors due to my popularity. I only really care about meeting with my close friends and family, but then I'll see them in a few weeks so I'm not too concerned.

I lean back in my chair and think strategy for a second. Melonie is no doubt gonna get sponsors, she's hot and talented just like me. We should be a good team, if she decides to let loose and have a little fun. But ever since her brother got killed in the games a few years ago, she's been extremely serious. I should be cautious of that bit of motivation that she'll have to win, but I think I can manage.

There are a lot of girls from the district who come to say bye, some excited for me and are motivational, while others pretend to cry and are scared for me. I reassure them that the games won't even be a problem. Some of my coworkers from the docks come by as well to wish my good luck, and make me promise to give me some of my winnings after, to which I laugh at.

Then in come my parents. My dad is still grumpy, but my mom is beaming with excitement.

**"Your name is going to be everywhere! Soon the Capitol will get to see my handsome son!"** She pulls me into her arms and gives me a kiss on each cheek.

**"You be smart in there son. No stupid gloating or showing off, I know you like to do that. Save it for later,"** he warns, and I can sense some worry from him. I'll make sure to tone down the celebrations just a little.

**"Don't worry pops. I got this. I'll make you proud."** Mom can't help but fawn over my confidence, and my dad just gives me a strong pat on the back. He'll see just how good I am at what I do.

**"Oh honey, he has this in the bag!"** My mom scolds my dad playfully. I chuckle, and the two of them give me one last hug, **"I love you so much Silas! Go get em!"**

Next are Kiani and Blaine. Blaine is still wearing sunglasses and looks like he's about to throw up again. Kiani just looks salty, as usual.

**"What am I supposed to say? Good luck or something?"** Kiani shrugs and gives me a playful punch in the arm.

**"Ouch, can you not hurt me before the games?"**

**"If a punch from her hurts than you shouldn't be going,"** Blaine jokes from the wall he's leaning against.

**"Yeah, you wimp,"** Kiani snickers. I'll miss our banter, and after all Kiani is the only one who really keeps me in check. We do a little handshake as a good bye.

**"Oh Blaine, my friend, I shall see you in a bit,"** I lean on the wall next to him, **"Up your tolerance by then so we can party more in my new mansion!"**

**"Nah, I love being hungover like this,"** he grins and pulls me in for a hug.

**"You got this bro. Stick em with the pointy end."** Blaine lowers his glasses and gives me a wink.

**"I'll make you both proud to call me your friend. See you in a bit!"**

They wave and are led out by the peacekeepers. I have a lot of people that are looking up to me for a win, so I can't let them down. I have lot to prove and I'm as ready as I'll ever be. But is everyone else ready for me?

* * *

**Thanks to ClulessWriter23 and domgk115 for submitting these two! They were fun to write. I'll be busy for the next week or so, so please bear with me as I get the outer districts up. There are still a lot of spots available, so I'll take away the three tribute limit rule if anyone wants to submit more. Thanks again!**


	8. District 5 Reapings

**Cristella Ludwig, 14, District 5 Female**

**"And if you just connect this green wire to this blue one over here, it'll turn on!"**

My brother shouts excitedly as the lightbulb blinks on and his weird machine whirrs to life.

**"And you plan to use this how?"** I ask him, confused on what this contraption he's built is supposed to do. I don't really understand all of his technical talk.

**"Don't know yet. But it's cool."** He shrugs, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. I just sigh, realizing he's probably wasted time he could have actually been working with his useless project.

There's not much to do at home on reaping day, so I can't really blame him. I have other stuff to take care of though.

**"I'm going to meet Cyrus,"** I tell him, grabbing my nicest coat off the rack since I probably won't be back in time to change for the reaping.

**"You know I don't like that guy,"** Wyatt warns, **"He's always getting into those street fights. Some kid got shot last week you know."** I know he hates Cyrus. That kid was one of Cyrus' friends, but not him. Cyrus isn't that dumb.

**"It's reaping day, nobody will be acting up, I promise."** I give him a fake smile and close the door behind me, and he doesn't try to stop me.

Wyatt always looks out for me, like any older brother would. He's the one in charge of me since our parents were arrested for protesting and suspicion of planning a rebellion. We never found out what happened to them. Thankfully Wyatt is smart and got a job in the mechanical sector right after he finished school, but it's not the best paying job.

I never really got into the technical part of our district. A lot of kids find the work we do with supplying the nation's power fascinating, but I think it's boring. I wish I lived somewhere like Four, where they have the ocean, or One where everyone is rich and living in luxury. Not this industrial dump.

I spot Cyrus outside of his family's shop, arms crossed and staring at the ground. He does get impatient, but not with me. Mostly because he has a crush on me. But I'm not really interested in him.

**"Hey Cyrus. What's going on today?"** Cyrus always knows what's going with everyone. He has dirt on everyone and isn't afraid to use it for blackmail. It's just another reason why Wyatt doesn't want me hanging out with him.

**"Not much. Too many peacekeepers around."** He's right. But still, there has to be something interesting to explore or watch.

**"We could go to the park? See if they finished that new statue?"** He suggests, but I just shake my head in disagreement because it sounds too much like a date.

**"How about any bets?"** I'm bored, and there are still a lot of time before we need to be at the town square. I could always use some extra money for Wyatt and I. I've won some before and maybe I can do it again.

**"Only bets I know of are if someone will volunteer this year."**

**"Then let me bet."** I pull out some coins from my pocket.

**"Fine. So you think someone is gonna volunteer today?"** He asks, taking the coins and counting them.

**"Yes. I don't know who, but I'm feeling adventurous."**

**"Adventurous? More like stupid."** Cyrus snickers and I roll my eyes at him. I know I'm not gonna be volunteering, but I feel like someone might. A lot of the kids Cyrus fights with always say they're going to do it one year, just to brag. Maybe this is that year.

We stand around for a bit more, Cyrus telling me about how some idiot tried to mug him last week. I just laugh, because Cyrus is a good storyteller and he's explaining how he beat him up, which I doubt he did. He acts more tougher than he actually is.

**"I think the bakery in the square is open today. Wanna grab something?"** Cyrus points a thumb towards the town square. I am hungry, and it's a better way to kill the time.

**"Only if you're buying."** He'll have to say yes, and he does with a smile.

It's not a long walk, but it gives me time to think. I do feel bad using Cyrus like I do, but you can't force love. Plus I'm still young. I have plenty of time for that stuff later, and I do have another reaping to get past.

A grab a plain donut since it's cheap, and Cyrus gets something with chocolate.

We sit on the curb outside the bakery and watch people go by. I always enjoyed people watching, since Five is filled with all kinds of personalities. You have the hard workers and engineers like my brother, and the street rats like Cyrus. You can always tell who is who in the crowd. I take another bite of my donut as I spy a nicely-dressed woman run by and head straight into the city hall building. She must be important.

**"You almost finished? I don't want to have to wait in a long line,"** Cyrus nudges me and wipes some chocolate off of his face.

**"Yeah. I see some of the guys up ahead."** I stand up and pull Cyrus to his feet. We go to hang out with them before heading in. They talk about hanging out near the border tonight, a popular spot for a lot of the street kids. They mention a celebration bonfire, but I doubt Wyatt would let met go.

**"I'll try and sneak out and come. It sounds like fun,"** I tell them, not wanting to sound lame. I'm still slowly building up my street credit with Cyrus' help. They tell me it that they're looking forward to hanging out with me, which pleases me.

We part ways, Cyrus heading to his section with them while I find some girls from school to stand with. We just talk about the latest gossip and some of the street bets until our escort appears and starts his speech.

He's this unusually tall, lanky man who has been around for a few years now. He's got a booming voice, so loud he shouldn't even need the microphone.

**"Hello District Five,"** he announces, **"time to pick our female tribute!"** He seems to have no real expression, unlike a lot of other escorts.

His had dips into the bowl and he picks the first slip he touches.

**"Cristella Ludwig!"**

My mouth hangs open in shock, and the other girls around me look at me with wide eyes. Suddenly I'm hoping that the bet I made about a volunteer would be true, but I don't hear anybody say anything.

* * *

**Aaron Aileen, 16, District 5 Male**

It's a nice day out. District Five isn't the most beautiful place, with all of the factories and power plants all over the place. Thankfully for me, my family lives near the south part of the district, near the forest that separates us from the next district over and away from all of the pollution. It's practically my backyard. I gaze up into the trees, the bright blue sky peeking through their leaves.

I enjoy coming out here, especially near reaping day, to just enjoy some nature. I used to come out here a lot with my sister, Anna, and we'd pretend to be explorers. Sometimes we'd skip school when the weather was nice, but it didn't matter since we were already at the top of our class anyways. Our record lasting out on our own was five days, before a storm came and our mom made us come home. I knew we could probably have lasted longer.

I spy a bird nearby, perched on a branch. It's a mockingjay, which is pretty rare out here. I make sure to stay still so I can observe it for a bit. Then I let out a whistle, and it copies me. I can't help but grin at how cool it is. The mockingjay whistles again and then takes off. I decide to do the same.

I can already smell the food my mom is cooking as I approach the back door to my house. I'm excited, because on special occasions she always cooks something delicious.

As I head inside, I'm surprised to see Anna at the table. She's been so busy working with the mayor that I hardly see her anymore.

**"Look who decided to show up!"** I exclaim excitedly, surprising her with a hug from behind. She grins back.

**"Nice to see you too Aaron. Out in the woods again?"** She asks between a mouthful of baked beans. I give her a nod.

**"I saw a mockingjay. It copied my whistle and everything,"** I reply.

**"No way. I'm jealous."**

I take the seat next to her and my mom starts to make me a plate.

**"It's nice to have everyone home again together!"** she chides happily. My father also joins us, looking at something on his work tablet. He furrows his brow, thinking for a second before he flashes a smile.

**"And the factory is doing well. Most power produced in our sector this week!"** he states proudly. Anna asks him about something that has to do with percentages and I listen intently. Since I work in my father's power plant, it's something that I find interesting. Maybe one day I'll rise through the ranks like he did and become a supervisor myself.

**"Is it true that the Powell Plant's revenue is declining?"** I ask, remembering what our next door neighbor, Mr. Baker, had mentioned. I was helping him do some yard work when he said that a lot of people are quitting because their boss was terrible.

**"I haven't heard anything yet. But that place has been sketchy for years."** He finishes his work on his tablet and starts to eat his breakfast as well. I'm stuffed, and I thank mom for yet another amazing meal.

**"Wanna go for a walk? Burn off that food we just ate?"** I suggest to Anna, since I want to catch up with her. Being the mayor's secretary is a busy job, and I bet she has some interesting stories to tell. I grab some of the leftover food, planning to give it to some of the people we might meet on the way to the city square. It's the least I can do.

Mom shuts the door behind us, and I breathe in the fresh air, once again appreciating the weather. I can tell Anna appreciates it too, it must be way better than the inside of an office.

**"So, what's the mayor been up to. Still super needy as usual?"** I ask, remembering the last time I ran into Anna and she couldn't stop complaining about how annoying the mayor really was.

**"Yeah. She's always giving me stuff to do, even if it's not my job."**

**"That sucks. I'm surprised she gave you today off."**

**"Me too. Although knowing her, she'll call any minute."**

Anna just jinxed herself, because a few moments later, her pager goes off and she tells me the mayor needs her for some last minute reaping touch ups.

**"I'll see you after. If she's feeling generous."** I give Anna a smile as she takes off.

I wander around on my own, enjoying the sunlight until I spot someone whose bike seems to be broken. It's a boy, whose clothes show that he isn't the most well-off. A broken bike would not be good news for him.

**"Do you need some help?"** I ask, walking up to the kid who seems pretty upset. It would be a shame if his means of transportation wasn't working.

**"The chain is stuck. I can't get it back on,"** he whines. I bend down and give it a tug. It's pretty stuck, but I manage to fix it after realizing what was wrong and pulling it a few more times.

**"Thank you! My mom was gonna be so mad if I wasn't home before the reaping!"** His demeanor goes from sad to happy in an instant.

**"Hey, take some of these leftovers too. I don't need them."** I hand him the extra food from my breakfast, and his eyes light up.

**"You're so cool! Thanks man!"** He speeds off, and I feel glad that I was able to help him out. I always try to give back, since I've been lucky to grow up in a better situation than a lot of people in Five.

The clock on a nearby shop window signals that the reaping is soon. I head home to change quickly so I can get to the reaping on time. I walk with some of my friends from school, who are both equally excited and nervous. I assure them not to worry, we'll make it through as we have every other year.

It's pretty warm out, and I can feel myself sweating a bit out in the sun as our escort gets ready to pick the first name.

**"Cristella Ludwig!"** He shouts, his loud voice echoing between the buildings. I look around, not recognizing the name. After a few moments, a tall girl with messy red hair is led up to stage by peacekeepers. She looks grumpy, and has her fists clenched as she waits on the stage. I mean, I would be upset too if my name was picked.

**"And now for the boys!"**

I cross my arms confidently, waiting for the escort to draw a name. Just like with the girls, he picks the first slip his fingers touch.

**"Aaron Aileen!"**

I look around confused. That's my name. Oh no. I just shrug my shoulders and make my way through the crowd, putting a fake smile on my face. As I shake hands with Cristella, I take in the scowl on her face. I just give her a huge grin back and then wave to the camera. I want to make a good impression, and it starts right here.

* * *

**Cristella Ludwig, 14, District 5 Female**

I'm angry and upset that the dumb escort had the audacity to pick me name. Okay, it's his job, but still. The odds were not in my favor. What the heck did I do to get screwed over like this?

I'm also pretty scared because tributes from our district never get very far. Even though I spend a lot of time on the streets and I've learned some interesting tricks, it's nowhere near what I need to know to survive in these games. I make sure I'll pay lots of attention during training and to stick to my mentor like glue. Maybe Aaron, my partner, will be willing to have me in an alliance. He's pretty well-liked, and that can help my chances of winning.

The first person in to visit me is Cyrus, of course.

**"Isn't this crazy? We were just hanging out and now you're going to the Hunger Games,"** he lets out a light chuckle, but by the look on his face, he's clearly afraid.

**"It's okay. I'm gonna learn as much as I can,"** I assure him that I should be fine, although I'm not that confident in myself.

**"Remember when you'd practice fight with the guys? That should help. Use those moves."** Cyrus starts explaining moves and attacks to me, and I can't help but smile at how funny he looks punching air.

**"Thanks Cyrus. Stay out of trouble, please?"** I give him a hug, and he hold me tightly. I am gonna miss him, and our antics hanging out on the streets. It's some motivation to come back and maybe we can see where the two of us go from there.

Cyrus toughens up and nods as he's led out by the peacekeepers. I wonder if he'll put any bets on me.

Next and last of course, is Wyatt. He too tries to hide any anger or fear, his face looking more calm than the rest of his body language.

**"Whatever you've been doing with Cyrus, hopefully it helps,"** he's got his hands his hips and is looking me in the eyes. I notice how tired he looks, and I come to realize how hard he's been working to keep the two of us stable.

I just nod my head, tearing up just a little. I start to feel bad for never listening to him and never being home.

**"I will Wyatt. And I'll use all of the tips you've given me too,"** I might not remember much, but who knows what will be in that arena for me to use.

**"Love ya kiddo. I'll see you in a few weeks, yeah?"**

**"Yep."**

I know it's most likely a lie, but then again anything can happen in the games. Wyatt gives me a long hug and then heads out of the room quietly. I'm left alone mad again that it took me being reaped to realize how grateful I am for both him and Cyrus. That and I'm a little upset that nobody volunteered for me because it also means I lost my bet.

* * *

**Aaron Aileen, 16, District 5 Male**

I've been inside of the town hall building once before, when Anna showed me around after she hadn't gotten her new job. The inside is still painted an ugly yellow color, which she had explained represented electricity. There are various diagrams on the wall that explain how we use different methods we use to supply power to Panem. I don't bother reading them, since I've studied that stuff enough in school and work.

I've only been looking around for a few moments when Anna bursts in. She must have been nearby when I was picked. She runs straight to me and pulls me into a hug.

**"This is dumb. It's not fair."** She complains while still in the hug. I can understand, the first time we see each other in a while and now I might not even see her ever again.

She finally pulls away and looks me straight in the eyes, a very serious look on her face.

**"All those years playing survival in the back yard and building shelters. It's gonna be useful now."** She points a finger at me.

**"I know. I won't forget any of it, I promise."**

**"Use your smarts too. Be friendly, but don't let your guard down. We'll all be rooting for you."** Anna is tough, so seeing a tear running down her face is a little surprising. I don't like seeing her upset so it makes me want to win even more. Her pager goes off and she groans loudly.

**"Love you bro. Come back a winner."**

**"Will do sis."** I give her a wink.

Anna gives me one last hug as she heads back to help the mayor.

Next come some of my friends, who wish my good luck an say that I have a good chance compared to other people. Some joke about betting on me, so I tell them I'll make sure to get them some money. They wish me luck, which helps boost my confidence.

Lastly are my parents. The also give me a hug to greet me, and I old onto them tight for what seems like forever.

**"You're smart, always doing good in school. That and your nature skills will help you come home, son,"** my dad explains, biting his lip nervously.

**"Find some good allies too, okay?"** Mom adds in some advice as well. I make sure to take both of my parent's words into account, wanting to make them proud. They both worked so hard for family to have a good life so I want to help them out too.

**"I'll do my best. District Five deserves another victor. Everyone could use some winnings."** I grin, hoping it will calm them down. It would be nice to come home and help everyone out with some grain and oil.

Dad tells me to be smart again and mom starts naming some edible plants before the peacekeepers tell them that it's time to leave. We have one last family hug before they head out.

I'm left on my own, my mind filled with a million different thoughts. I remind myself to focus and that I have a decent advantage over lots of the tributes. I've always been good at making friends, so I maybe I'll find an alliance that can rival the careers. They can share their skills with me an I'll share mine with them. Whatever happens, I'll be ready to see what the Capitol throws my way.

* * *

**Yay for every tribute slot being filled! Thanks again everyone for submitting. What did you think of our characters from District 5? Now that every spot is taken, I will try my best to post the reapings asap. I just want to warn you guys that I am moving in the next couple of weeks and will be starting a new job, so updates might slow down. But I am determined to get all of the reapings done beforehand. Once again thanks for reading, reviewing, and following this story, I really appreciate it!**


	9. District 6 Reapings

**Andrea Faust, 15, District 6 Female**

**"Give it back Vino!"**

**"C'mon, you can reach it! So close!"**

I'm standing on the tips of my toes as my brother holds my hair tie above his head and out of my reach.

**"You can do it Andi Pandi!"** He cheers, and now I'm jumping to try and grab them, annoyed by him using that nickname.

**"Oh you two, no need to fight today!"** My mom greets us in a sing-song voice.

She strides into the kitchen, her multicolored dress flowing as she dances over to my brother and plucks the hair tie from him and hands it to me.

**"Thanks mom,"** I huff as I put my hair up in a cute messy bun to complete my reaping day look. I need to look good to impress some of the boys at school. I also got a new dress so of course I would like to show it off.

**"Of course dear, now you too quit dilly-dallying and let's get to breakfast!"** My mom heads over to the kitchen, beckoning the two of us to come help.

My brother sticks is tongue out at me playfully and I roll my eyes. He's lucky he's no longer of reaping age. But I don't really care about today, I just want to get it over with so I can go hang out with my friends later.

My dad joins us moments later, greeting mom with a kiss and ruffling my hair. He tries to get Vino to do a handshake, but he just looks at dad confused.

**"Another year another reaping!"** He shouts, almost as if he's excited. I just think it's his way to look past the dreariness of the situation.

**"Can I go hang out with my friends after breakfast?"** I ask him as mom starts blending fruits together for some kind of health smoothie. I do love my family, but I haven't seen my friends a lot this week and there's gossip to catch up on.

**"Of course honey! Just don't be late for the reaping, the peacekeepers have been stingy lately,"** Mom complains. The other day she and some of her hippie friends were trying to have a gathering at the park, and they quickly shut it down because it was 'suspicious, rebellious activity'. They were just doing some weird dancing and chanting that seemed pretty harmless.

**"I promise. Wouldn't want to miss it for the world,"** I deadpan, and she just chuckles. As quirky as she is, she loves us a lot.

Dad places a hearty plate of toast and eggs in front of me, and mom pours my a smoothie. It's green, and I have no idea what's in it. But she assures it's good for me. I take a few sips, and it's not bad, but not good either. I try to drink as much though since I don't want to hurt mom's feelings.

I scarf down my breakfast, ignoring my brother trying to scold me about eating like a slob. My friends are probably waiting for me and I don't want to annoy them.

I bound out the door, wearing my favorite lavender dress so I can look my best. My shoes are a little dirty, but I make sure my makeup draws the attention away from them.

I pass by the more sketchier part of the district, noticing how many people are hanging around. I know most of them are probably morphling users, so I make sure to ignore them and head on my way. I'm pretty sure one of them was selling another one drugs, so I rush by quickly.

Finally I reach the nicer part of town, where I spy my friend Selena talking to some people from school.

**"Where's Moira?"** I ask her, wondering about the other part in our trio.

**"Who knows. Probably getting into some trouble, as usual,"** Selena comments, talking about how Moira is always hanging out with some boys who are most likely morphling dealers.

**"I wanted to hear about the girl she was supposed to fight,"** I reply, remembering her mentioning it to us last week. Something about her talking to some girl's boyfriend and she found out.

**"Oh yeah. I totally would have wanted to watch that,"** Selena boasts, but I know she'd not be the most supportive person in a fight. She can't even talk to the nerdiest boy in her class without tripping on her words. But it's the support that counts.

**"Hey girls, ready for another reaping day?"** Moira calls from down the block with a smirk. I wave happily, excited to see her.

**"Hey Moira. I thought you had a brawl to attend?"** I ask, wondering what she'd been up to today.

**"Nah. A lady doesn't get into fights."** I know she's joking. Moira's the least lady-like out of the three of us.

**"Are you still talking to that guy though? What was his name?"** I ask, interested in the gossip and drama that she was supposed to fight over.

**"Jeremy? Nah,"** Moira shrugs and waves a hand in my face, **"I've decided to focus on myself for now."**

I snicker. Moira is known for getting into trouble with the gangs and dealers in the district, so it's nice to hear. But I wonder how long she'll keep it up.

**"We should get going. Don't want to be late!"** I chime in, **"Plus, I want a good spot so the camera can see how good my makeup is."**

Selena nods, making sure her hair looks good in a shop window before we head out. I don't want all of my hard work to go to waste, and maybe someone will notice how good it looks.

We squeeze into the fifteen year olds section, but some of the people in front of us are too tall for us to get in front of the cameras, much too my annoyance.

**"Eww. I'm starting to sweat!"** Selena whispers, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. It is getting hot, so I'm thankful the escort is ready to pick the names after getting through his monologue quickly.

I adore his rainbow outfit. It stands out so well against the dreary buildings of our district. I would love to see what other beautiful outfits the capitol people wear this year.

He pulls out the slip quickly and opens it, very eager to read the name.

**"Andrea Faust!"**

Selena and Moira both look at me, shocked. I shake my head at them, surprised but trying to not get too worried, at least while the cameras are focused on me.

**"I'm sorry,"** Selena mouths while I'm pulled out from the crowd. As I walk towards the stage, I make sure to fix my hair and straighten out my dress. I put a nice smile on my face too, hoping the people in the capitol appreciate it. It also helps me forget about the fact that I was just picked. Everyone is staring at me now, which is nice. But it's for all of the wrong reasons.

* * *

**Pep Mollan, 13, District 6 Male**

**"Go up to him. He won't hurt you once he knows you're selling."**

I stare at the greasy-haired man across the street, twitching and looking around nervously. I don't want to approach him, but Opon insists. I squeeze the package of morphine in my hand tightly.

**"C'mon Pep. Stop being such a scaredy cat."**

Opon pushes me out of the shadows into the street and I have no choice but to make my way over to the man in the alleway.

**"Hey... I got some... stuff? If you, uh, need some?"**

I don't know what I'm supposed to say exactly. I turn back to Opon who is nodding his head and telling me to keep talking to the guy.

**"Yeah I need some. How much kid?"**

**"Free this time, if you promise to only buy from Opon from now on."**

The man's eyes light up and I point back to Opon, who is grinning back at us.

**"I can do that. Thanks kid."** The man reaches over to the package and I hand it over quickly before running back to Opon.

**"Not bad Pep. But you look so suspicious running like that,"** Opon chuckles and I smile nervously, glad that everything went smoothly.

Opon's like a big brother to me, sort of. I was wandering the streets of Six as a kid and he found me. My parents are always working or asleep on morphling, so I had to find something to do. And when Opon found me, he put me up to helping him sell drugs. I know it's not the best thing to be doing, especially at my age, but I don't really have anything else to do.

**"I think that's all we'll do today since the peacekeepers are starting to show up,"** Opon glances around suspiciously, "I'll meet you back here before the reaping."

I shake my head in agreement, and Opon hands me another package.

**"For your parents."** He pats my back and heads off to who knows where.

I almost don't take the morphling, but I know my parents would struggle without it. And if I lose them, I don't have a place to stay. The community homes in Six are not some place I'd like to end up.

I head up to our apartment, finding the door unlocked. Both of my parents are asleep on the couch. This must be the first day in ages that they've had off.

There isn't much to eat, just some old bread, so I take a slice and stuff it into my mouth. Opon promised that once I become a full-time morphling dealer with him, I'll make good enough money to buy better food.

I hear one of my parents move on the couch and I peek over, but they're still sleeping. I would love to a have decent conversation with them someday, but I know that'll never happen.

I head to my room to find my nicest pair of pants and a decent shirt to wear. The pants were my father's, so they look baggy on me, and the shirt is a little dirty, but it'll do.

I head out, locking the door this time, so when the peacekeepers come pounding on it to wake my parents for the reaping the thing doesn't cave in.

The usual blanket of smog covering our district has lifted a little since many of the factories are closed, and of course we have to make the place look presentable for the Capitol's cameras. I watch as peacekeepers line the streets and direct people to clean up their storefronts.

I turn the corner to the alleyway I was hanging out in earlier. Opon's there waiting, smoking a cigarette.

**"Where'd you get that?"** I ask curiously. He's too young to have bought some, but then again a lot of rules are broken out here. He just shrugs, not answering me.

**"Wanna try?"** He passes the cigarette to me, and at first I hesitate. I know it's not morphling, but I do want to not seem like a wimp as Opon always calls me. I grab it and try it out.

It wasn't such a good idea though, because now I'm coughing like crazy. Opon bursts out laughing and gives me a pat on the back.

**"It takes some getting used to bud."** He takes the cigarette back and goes to take another drag.

I take a minute to catch my breath. Opon is ranting about his customers and how he's gaining popularity as a dealer.

**"Soon we'll be making big bucks Pep,"** he tells me, **"You can finally buy some decent clothes."**

I glance down at my outfit. It would be nice to have something better to wear, especially on reaping day when everyone sees you. I hope I don't get reaped today because it would be pretty embarrassing going on stage like this.

We talk for a little bit more, Opon assuring me that I'll adjust to his lifestyle as I get older. A peackeeper then spots us and yells over that we need to get going. Opon offers me the cigarette again, but I turn it down, still coughing.

**"Post-reaping is another good time since most people can stay home and take some morphling without worrying about later. Meet me near the bakery afterwards and we'll get to work,"** Opon gives me wink and saunters off to his check in area.

It's busy in the town square this morning, and the crowd is making me nervous. I don't really know anyone else my age, so when I get to my section I'm left to stand around awkwardly. I find myself chewing on my nails as a nervous habit of mine. I get some dirty looks, but I just ignore them.

The escort this year is new. It's a young man dressed in rainbow colors, whose personality matches his outfit well. I don't know how these Capitol citizens can always be cheerful about this kind of stuff.

**"Welcome, welcome everyone! Time to choose our lucky tribute!"**

I cringe at the fact that he uses the word lucky. I can see Opon in his section showing someone something in his pocket, which I can only guess is a vial of morphling he must have snuck in. I just roll my eyes.

**"Ladies first!"** He cheers, looking so out of place in the gray of District Six.

His hand shuffles the names in the bowl before quickly pulling one out and snapping the paper open.

Andrea Faust, the girl who is chosen, looks familiar. I think she my classmate at school some time ago. She bounds up to the stage, her dress billowing around her. She doesn't look fazed or even aware that she's just been chosen to fight to her death.

Our escort beams at Andrea and her smile, and then heads over to the boys' bowl. I catch myself biting my nails in anticipation, hoping my name isn't the one on the slip he's chosen.

**"Pep Mollan!"**

I drop my head down, hoping that maybe they'll look over me like everyone seems to do. But after a few moments, the peacekeepers wrangle me out from the crowd and push me towards the stage. I shy away from the cameras, hiding the tears that are now rolling down my face. I don't want to let people know how upset and scared I am.

The lights on the stage are blinding, and the escort looks even more intimidating up close. I use my dirty shirt sleeve to wipe my face and go to shake Andrea's hand. She's got a huge, childish smile on her face, which scares me. So much for being lucky.

* * *

**Andrea Faust, 15, District 6 Female**

How could this happen? I can't believe I got reaped. I'm still young, and I haven't even had my first kiss! That and not wanting to die of course are motivating me to make sure I try my hardest to make it back to my family and friends.

I start thinking about who I can work with. Certainly not my district partner, he seems too wimpy and weak. Of course he could have some street smarts, but I'm not too confident. I know there will have to be a lot of people to choose from.

I'm also excited to finally see the capitol and its luxuries with my own eyes. I'm already looking forward to putting on a beautiful dress when I come out on that chariot.

There's a knock on the door, and in come my family. Mom has a pout on her face but she isn't crying, in fact she looks more angry if anything. Dad tries to keep on a straight face. Vino wears a huge frown.

**"I'm sorry sis. Nobody should have to go through this. If I could join you in that I arena I would."** Vino turns into the over protective brother, forgetting the part where only one of us could come back alive in that situation.

**"Pay attention in training now, and work hard. Those days are for you to learn as much as you can,"** Dad delves into his speech about hard work again, but this time I do listen because he's right. I have to work hard to impress everyone.

**"Don't forget to listen to your gut Andrea. It's one of your most powerful weapons."** Mom's advice is very on brand for her. She's never been a fan of violence, but now she has to deal with it. **"I'll do anything I can for you back here to stick it to the Capitol."**

She pulls me close for a hug. I don't know what she can do exactly from out here in Six, but I'm thankful for the support.

They leave a few minutes later after we talk about some old memories and how Mom is going to throw a huge celebration when I get back. I don't think I can relate to her optimism.

Next come Selena and Moira.

**"I promised I wouldn't cry, but here I am!"** Selena runs over and wraps me in a hug, followed by Moira.

**"You can do it Andrea. Make an alliance and show them how it's done,"** Moira instructs. She'd have a much better chance at this than I would.

**"But I don't know how it's done exactly."**

**"Get a knife. Stab someone. Something like that."**

Selena just giggles along, wiping her tears which have now stained her makeup.

**"I'll try my best. At least the Capitol will be fun to see!"**

**"Plus the food. I heard the food is amazing,"** Selena puts a reassuring hand on Moira's shoulder.

**"I'm gonna do my best for you guys. If I win, I'll be the most popular girl in the district!"**

We have one last group hug before the two of them are told to leave. I would love to win and be showered in riches. Everyone in the district would love me! I use the image of me in a crown being cheered on as motivation and turn my thoughts to my next destination, the Capitol.

* * *

**Pep Mollan, 13, District 6 Male**

The waiting room is just a dreary as the rest of the district. There aren't any pictures on the walls or many decorations. I'm left to wonder how I'm going to survive the next few weeks as I wipe the tears off of my cheeks. I can hide, I guess, using my size to my advantage. Maybe I'll just hide in the shadows like I usually do and hope all the other tributes forget about me. It's a strategy that's worked for others before, so it could work for me. Besides, I don't want to have to trust anyone and risk being betrayed. I know I'd turn on my allies the first chance I'd get because only one person gets to come home.

I hear voices outside, and I wonder who could possibly come to visit me. Do my parents even know that I've been reaped? Would they even visit me? I doubt it. I don't have any friends who would visit, everyone I've really known got irritated with me when I would always put myself first.

The door opens and in comes Opon, a somber look on his face. I'm not too surprised he came, since he treats me like a little brother, but I thought he would go and get out to selling his morphling right away. I guess he does care about me more than I thought.

**"Bad luck huh Pep?"** He places a hand on my shoulder, which I shrug off quickly.

**"I'm glad you came to say bye,"** I reply, my leg bouncing rapidly. It would be pretty sad to have no visitors.

**"Of course. You're one of the few people I trust. When you come back a winner, we'll live like kings!"**

**"We? Last time I checked you didn't your name called."**

**"Who helped you out on the streets? Me. C'mon, at least let me sleepover,"** Opon says with a playful tone, but I know he isn't joking. He has helped me out a lot, but I know he's also using me and has been over the years. There are a number of times I considered ditching him and finding someone else to hang out with, but I never followed through with it because of how scared I knew I would be. I just stare at the wall, upset.

**"Whatever. At least make it past the bloodbath, so you don't embarrass yourself."**

Opon slams the door on the way out, leaving me to ponder about how I could possibly make it past the bloodbath. Do I even want to win if I have nothing worth coming back to?

* * *

**Here are your District 6 tributes! What do you think of them? Apologies if this chapter is a little shorter. I will try to get the next chapter up quickly since it's mostly done, but after that I will be moving to a whole new place so please bear with me as I get through the rest of the reapings. After that, let's hope I won't be too busy since it'll get interesting! Once again thank you for all of the support!**


	10. District 7 Reapings

**Eclipse Forrest, 14, District 7 Female**

The hospital room is a bright white, everything seeming to glow eerily. I watch my mother in her bed from afar, and it seems nothing has changed over the past three years. I wait for just a few more moments before one of the hospital workers tells me I need to leave.

I still remember the day it happened. I got home early from school, and dad burst into our house with the most scared expression on his face. He told me that mom had gotten injured working out cutting trees in the forest, and he didn't know if she'd wake up.

I was eleven when it happened, and he told me she'd wake up one day. But it still hasn't happened yet. I don't know if she ever will, but dad insists. It's why he's so busy working all the time to pay for her hospital bills and to distract himself. Meanwhile I've had to learn to care for myself and find my way around the district on my own.

I head home, knowing there's a chance my father might be there because most people get the day off to attend the reaping. That's why it's so quiet this morning. Most of the factories and wood-cutting machines are not operational today.

As I approach the steps to my house, I see my cat Stewart waiting for me. He's the only one that I'm really close to, and I'm glad to have him around. He greets me with a meow and I bend down to scoop him up and take him inside with me. He's extra cuddly today, so he must know what's happening.

I can hear someone in the house and smell coffee brewing. So my father is home. I can't remember the last time we were both in the house together at the same time and both awake to talk to each other.

**"Eclipse? Is that you? Where were you?"**

**"I went to watch the sunrise,"** I lie, not wanting to tell him about my visit to the hospital because I don't know how he'll react. I hope he doesn't question why I'm up so early but he doesn't seem to care.

He walks into the kitchen and I see that he's in his work clothes.

**"You have work today? I thought everyone had the day off?"** Am I surprised? Honestly, not really.

**"Most people do. But there's always something that needs to be done. It's just a few hours before the reaping."** I'm a little sad that even when he could be resting he chooses to go into work. He doesn't need to. **"But I promise afterwards, we'll go get a nice lunch."**

Dad ruffles my hair and heads out, and I glance down at Stewart. Even though he's a cat, I know he can tell exactly what I'm feeling. He leaps up into my lap to comfort me as I give his head a good scratch.

I don't eat much since I'm hoping for my dad to keep his word about a good lunch. There's still a good amount of time before the reaping, so I decide to go see if my friend Dira is free.

Dira and I are neighbors but became close after spending so much time walking back and forth from school for years. She's always got such an upbeat attitude, but then again she's got a supportive and put-together family, unlike me.

**"Dira!"** I call as I knock on her door. **"I'm bored!"** She's quick to answer, and welcomes me in with a big grin.

**"You're bored? Well there's not much to do on reaping day, everything is closed."** She still manages to say a disappointing sentence with an upbeat tone.

**"You're right. I just want to get my mind off of things,"** I sigh, thinking about my mom still in the hospital and my dad busy at working. Not to mention the possibility of being picked today. It's quite a lot, now that I think about it.

**"How about our usual? A walk?"** Dira suggests with a shrug of her shoulders.

**"To where? School?"**

**"Why not? Make it seem like an ordinary day?"**

I agree with Dira's idea and we pretend like we're heading to school, because it makes it seem like everything is normal. Except we're dressed way nicer, with me in a pretty green dress with gold fastenings. My usual reaping day attire.

**"So... how's your mom?"** Dira asks quietly. **"Anything new?"**

I pause for a second and look down at my feet. I debate telling her since it's so personal to me, but Dira's been good company all of these years and I don't see why I shouldn't tell her. After all, she was one of the first people who comforted me and helped me out when it all happened.

**"Still in a coma. Nothing's really changed."**

**"I'm sorry Eclipse,"** Dira places a comforting hand on my shoulder. **"Let's hope for some good news soon then huh?"**

We continue to walk all over the district, and along the way I collect a ton of cool little stones. Some are oddly colored, one is purple and another a bright orange. They're very unusual, so I want to keep them and start a collection.

**"Those would look great as a bracelet,"** Dira points at my pile of of rocks as we examine them while sitting on the steps of our school.

**"There are so many, maybe a necklace would be better,"** I reply as I gather them in my palm. I want to show all of them off. The reaping would be the perfect place.

We find some spare string after looking around for a bit and Dira helps me with my necklace, while she makes her own little bracelet. We hold them up proudly, the stones shining in the sunlight.

**"If we get picked, at least we'll look good,"** I joke, and Dira scolds me and says not to think that way. She then laughs along anyways. I always get a little worried on reaping day, but that's normal for everyone. I know it scares Dira too, but of course she never shows it.

A loud whistle sounds from not too far off, signaling that it's almost time for the reaping. We put the finishing touches on our new jewelry and rush over to join the growing crowd of people. It feels like there are more and more kids every year.

District Seven is large, and it takes us a while to get checked in. I wonder if my father is off of work yet, but there are too many bodies in the way. I fidget with my necklace as Dira and I steadily make our way to our spot among the crowd.

Our escort is an old man whose outfit and makeup look like a tree. I don't get why the Capitol is so obsessed with us and our trees. Do they not have any over there? They've been dressing themselves and the tributes up in some kind of plant outfit since the games started.

**"Alright ladies! Who will represent District Seven this year?"** His voice is scratchy and annoying. I notice Dira wince next to me.

His skinny fingers shuffle the names in the bowl around and I just hope he brushes past the slip with mine on it. But I'm not so lucky.

**"Eclipse Forrest!"** He calls, and I hear Dira gasp next to me. I hope my dad isn't in the crowd, because he can save that money for lunch for a coffin instead.

* * *

**Cedar Lakefield, 17, District 7 Male**

I prefer to be up in trees where I can see everything versus being down on the ground. From my perch in this tree, I can see my whole neighborhood. cIn fact, the sky is clear enough today that I can see farther out into the district, and out towards the mountains at the very edge of the farthest border. I spy a few people out and about, some cleaning up their yards and others talking to their friends. I can almost spot the district square, with the Capitol crews putting some last minute touches. It's all very beautiful, and I'm glad I can call this place my home.

The reaping is soon and I need to be home to get ready. I carefully make my way down the tree, making sure to test each branch to make sure it can hold my weight. It's one of the most important things to remember when climbing out here.

It's quiet in the forest, no lumberjacks cutting down wood today, at least in this sector. If I could be working today, I would. But being of reaping age automatically gives me the day off. I'm glad to have a day to rest, since I've been working pretty much non-stop since I was twelve. I had to support my family. Lots of kids in Seven go to work at an early age. It's kind of crazy how many children know their way around an axe.

My house is mostly quiet as well, as my parents must still be asleep. I take light steps as to not wake them up and head to my bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror, my eyes darting to the scar on my cheek that I got when the tree I was cutting was struck by lightning. Even after a few years, it's still very noticeable. But instead of thinking it's ugly, I find it to be tough. It shows off my hard work and shows my dedication to my job. And if I were to be reaped today, maybe it'll intimidate the other kids.

I give my face a quick wash and make sure my dark curls look decent. I grab my nicest flannel to wear, a common look in our district for people who work out in the forests.

I hear my parents stir in their room, so I peak my head in their door.

**"Good morning. I'm going to Uncle Roger's."**

They just nod silently and head back to sleep. I don't have a bad relationship with them or anything, I just like hanging out with my uncle more. He's the one who got me my job after all. And since I don't have any siblings, he's more of an older brother than an uncle.

Uncle Roger is out on his porch smoking a cigar. Not the best idea in a district where there's a lot of trees, but I know he's responsible.

**"Morning kiddo. Lookin sharp!"** he calls and I go to join him on the porch. He offers me the cigar, but I politely decline, and he gives he me a hearty laugh.

**"Mornin' Roger. Nice day, isn't it?"** I take a seat in the rocking chair opposite him.

**"Damn right. No machines means no pollution. Too bad it doesn't last for long."** He's right, once the reaping is over everything goes back to normal. Well, except for the families who have a kid in the games.

I fiddle with my fingers awkwardly, not really sure what else to talk about. I've never been the best at conversations, even with people I know well. It's why I don't have too many friends.

**"You find yourself a girl yet?"** he asks playfully, and I shrug. There's not much new going on in my life since all I do is work. I don't even go to school anymore, so it's pretty hard to make friends.

**"Nah, not yet. Work first, then settle down when I have the money, right?"**

**"Right Cedar. But don't forget to live a bit, while you're still young."** Uncle Roger takes another drag from his cigar, and gives his beard and scratch. I can tell he speaks from experience, now that he's pretty old himself and still not married or with any kids.

We talk for a bit until a whistle in the distance tells us that we need to head out soon.

**"You go ahead, since you need to check in and what not. I'll see you later."** He gives me a stern pat on the back and I start walking off to the square.

I don't know a lot of the people, since Seven is so large and I spend most of my time in the forests. The only one I recognize is my friend Mason, who I haven't seen in months.

**"Cedar!"** he greets cheerfully as he motions for me to come stand next to him in our section, **"How you been?"**

**"Good I guess. Still busy working."**

**"Nothing wrong with that."** Mason is much more outgoing than I am, and when we used to hang out as kids he helped me talk to people. But when I dropped out of school to work, that progress was lost. We still keep in touch, and I when I do see him I always make sure to say hi.

We make small talk until the actual ceremony begins. He mentions the stuff I'm missing in school, but tells me not to worry because it's nothing really important. I'm not too nervous about the actual reaping because there are so many boys in our district, and I know a decent amount take tesserae. If I wasn't working as much as I did, I'd probably be one of them.

Our escort goes for the girls first, as per tradition. He seems to take a while before picking a name.

I don't know the girl that's called, but as she's brought to the stage, she looks familiar. I know her father. He works with my section sometimes. He's almost there as much as me. I also remember his wife getting hurt in an accident. I can't help but feel sorry for the man.

**"And for the boys!"** Our escort calls, shuffling to the other bowl.

Once again he takes his time and fumbles around with the slip he pulled, building the anticipation which makes me more worried than I should be.

**"Cedar Lakefield!"** He calls, breaking the silence. Many people look around confused, after all I'm not the most well known person in the district.

**"Sorry man,"** Mason whispers as he steps out of the way so the peacekeepers can come get me. I don't really show any expression, not wanting to seem weak. But that impression disappears as I stumble on the stairs up to the stage.

**"Oh no dear! Be careful!"** The escort chuckles and grabs my hand, guiding it to my district partner. She's young but tall, and she shares the emerald green eyes that me and many others in our district have. She stares me down, and I give her and awkward grin back.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, I declare these two your tributes for the 39th Annual Hunger Games!"**

* * *

**Eclipse Forrest, 14, District 7 Female**

The more I think, the more I realize that I do have a chance. I spend a lot of my free time exploring the woods, so I know how to climb and identify plants. I've practiced throwing knives in my backyard before after seeing so many people use it in the games before. Those qualities alone probably put me ahead of at least half of the competition.

Plus, the boy who was reaped seems strong and like a nice guy, so maybe we can form an alliance. But then again, only one person wins, so I don't want to get too attached to someone I might have to kill. Either way, it would be good to get to know him.

There's a knock on the door, and in comes Dira. And I'm not surprised to see a smile still on her face despite the grim circumstances.

**"Eclipse! I'm so sorry. But I know you can do some damage in that arena."** She sniffles a little and looks me in the eye. I give her a confident nod back.

**"I think so too. I just need to get a hold of some knives and hope the arena resembles some kind of forest."**

Dira then points to my rock necklace that I made that morning.

**"That should be your token. It can remind you of District Seven."**

**"Good idea. Thanks Dira."**

I give her a goodbye hug, squeezing her tight before she disappears out the door.

Next in is my father, who has brought Stewart along. The cat immediately runs over to me and climbs up into my lap.

**"Sweetie... I can't believe this is happening,"** his eyes are dark and tired. It's obvious that he's upset, first he loses his wife and now their only child?

**"I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together. You know how much I have to work to support our family."**

**"I know dad. Thank you. I appreciate it, I really do."**

**"Use your skills and plant knowledge. I know you're a smart girl, so learn everything you can."**

He kisses my forehead and bends down to give Stewart a pet before grabbing him back. Stewart hisses angrily, not wanting to leave me.

**"See you later, Eclipse,"** my father gives me one last weak smile as a peacekeeper leads him back outside.

I dust Stewart's hair off of my dress and sit back down. My dad is right, I'm smart. I'm gonna learn as much as I can while I'm there, and then make sure to play it smart in the arena. I can do this. And when I come back, my father will never have to work another day in his life, and if I'm lucky, mom will be awake to see me as a champion.

* * *

**Cedar Lakefield, 17, District 7 Male**

My hands are clasped tightly on my lap in front of me and my leg is bouncing up and down. I remind myself to stay focused, since I only have one goal now, and that's to survive. Last year's victor is one of our own, so hopefully that can help in some way. I'm sure she has some good tips and tricks to teach us.

I start thinking of plans. First, learn things I don't already know during training. Then show the game makers that I can use an axe. Maybe ask my district partner to form an alliance to help my odds, since she seems pretty capable. There's so many factors to think about, and I need to make sure to use my time wisely.

**"Cedar! Oh son!"** It's my mother, followed by my father and Uncle Roger who have all come together to say goodbye.

**"My only baby. They can't take you!"** She starts to cry as my father comforts her. I am their only kid, since mom couldn't have any more after me. I know this must hurt her a lot, so I put on a brave face for her.

**"Get to an axe kid. You're strong and can get a lot of those tributes."** Uncle Roger starts lecturing me, and I nod along. I do have skills and strengths that other kids won't have. I just have to figure out when and where to use them.

**"I know you're a little shy, but you can reinvent yourself in these games, they don't know you,"** he continues, and my dad agrees. He tells me I've been working in the woods all of my life and know them like the back of my hand. Hopefully the arena's environment will be in my favor.

A knock comes from outside and they get ready to leave. My parents give me a comforting hug, and I feel kind of bad for not hanging out with them more this morning. They leave and I turn to my uncle.

**"No need for a hug. I can give you one when we get back,"** Roger jokes and gives me a firm handshake. We lock eyes, and it's obvious that he's serious and that he believes in me. Now I just need to believe in myself.

* * *

**Apologies if this chapter is a little short. Once again thanks for the support! Like I said in my last few chapters, I'll be moving soon so this might be the last update for a bit. But I promise to get through all the reapings as soon as I can!**


End file.
